My Addiction
by Bleeding Writer
Summary: A dark,cruel,twisted obsession.This story is about how one man and one woman overcame their addiction by finding one in each other.Rated M for sexual content,adult situations,and language.BBXRAE.TT fanfic.Read my profile to understand my character choice.
1. Disturbed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Disturbed**

Charity balls, galas, dinners with the mayor...

How she hated them with a passion.

The 27 year old, Raven, stood very close to the bar with a glass of champagne in her hand, looking bored as ever. The only reason why she went to these stupid things was because they _supposedly_ did something for some charity. So she bit her tongue, got dressed up, and went to the damn things. But she was always sure that she made friends with the bartender when she got there.

Raven sighed as she reached the bottom of her glass.

Well, there goes glass number five, she thought. She looked up and saw 29 year old, Cyborg walking over to her, his date trailing behind him.

"Hey Raven," he greeted as he stood with her, "Enjoying yourself?"

"Not at the current moment," she said as a tray of champagne came closer to her.

She grabbed a glass and switched it with the empty one she had.

She raised her glass, "Now I am."

Cyborg chuckled at her, slightly. Because she had a high alcohol tolerance it was okay for her to drink obsessive amounts. So she would come to these events, such as this one, and drink until she got a bit buzzed. But still, they would worry about her even though they never fully brought it to her attention.

"Just be careful not to drink too much," he warned.

"Yeah, sure, sure," she muttered before she went to drink.

Cyborg looked around into the crowd, "So have you seen B?"

Raven scoffed, "No and personally, I don't want too."

"He said he would be here by now," Cyborg said.

Raven rolled her eyes, "He's probably screwing some poor girl…"

She looked in the crowd and saw a green skinned man walking towards them, "…Speak of the devil."

"Hey B, you made it," Cyborg greeted.

The man smiled at his friend, "Yeah, well, sorry I'm late. I had to uh…pick up a friend of mine."

A 23 year old looking girl walked from behind him to his side and latched onto his arm. She was blonde with sky blue eyes and full pink lips. She was on the skinny side but very curvy. Her dress was red, tight, and very low cut. Actually, it looked like the designer was just using the last bit of that fabric and rhinestone chains to put it together. The fabric covered her relatively large breasts but still showed a massive amount of cleavage. The fabric moved to below the breast line, it all moved to one side. Jewels, of some sort kept all together, forming a chain, revealing the entire left side of her body.

"This is Claudia Devule," he introduced, "Claudia, these are my friends, Cyborg and his date (who I don't know the name of) and Raven."

Cyborg went to shake her hand, hesitantly, and muttered a greeting. His date also did the same. Claudia turned to Raven and held out her hand.

Raven kept her position; a hand holding the glass and the other arm supporting it. Like Hell, Raven was going to touch her. She didn't where her hands have been in, on, around, or whatever. She pressed her lips, gave a bitter smile, and said, "Nice to meet you."

The girl retracted her hand back to her side. She looked around and recognized a friend of hers. She whispered in his ear about it and left his side.

"You sure know how to pick 'em, B," Cyborg said sarcastically.

He looked back at the tall man, "Why do you say that?"

Raven decided to speak this time, "Oh because you pick a girl who does nothing but sells herself."

He looked at Raven, "At least, I pick someone."

Raven smirked, "What are you talking about? I do choose someone."

She raised her glass, "My drink…"

She nodded her head to the bar, "And the bartender."

Cyborg and his date laughed at the joke. She gave another bitter smile to him and walked over to her bartender, for her glass was empty once again. The changeling shook his head as he headed over to where his date stood.

A few moments passed and Raven was still at the bar. Now that _he_ was there, she needed something stronger than champagne; _rum_. She sighed as she sipped her drink, counting the seconds until this party would be over with.

"You know, I'm starting to think you have a problem, Miss Raven," she heard someone say behind her.

She rolled her eyes, "Go away, Logan."

The 26 year old green skinned man stood next to her, "No."

He quickly ordered a brandy and an apple martini before he turned to face her.

"Getting her drunk before you screw her again, are you?" she asked.

"That's none of your business," he replied.

She smiled, "So is her body."

He sighed, "She wears whatever she wants to wear."

"Just as long as you get to bang her, right?" she shot back.

He ignored her comment and waited for the drinks.

The two had changed over the years. Before, they could just barely call each other friends but after they went to Tokyo, things changed. Logan started to grow and had become very good looking. He was now 6' 4'' beating Robin by an inch. His body had grown into a man's body; broad and decently muscular. His face was sharp and strong, losing all essence of childhood. He even grew into his ears.

Sometime during this change, he went back to Tokyo and…well; let's just say he wasn't as innocent as he was when he left. When he returned, Raven no longer called him Beastboy like the others did. She was too detached from this new man to even compare him to the Beastboy she once knew. He was Logan to her now; he was completely different. No longer the short, annoying, goofball he had always been. He was now a tall, hot, teen eye candy, sex god.

He was actually on VH1's top five sexiest celebrities bodies (number three), top ten hottest guys (number six), top 15 hottest people (number 11) and the one he is most proud of, Most Wanted (sexually) man on the planet. He, actually, surpassed Night Wing _and_ Aqualad in all of those categories by a lot. He flirted constantly with girls and treated them as if they were sex toys (he just had to pretend that he was romantically into them or buy them off with expensive, shiny things). And because he was a super hero, famous, and one of the hottest guys on earth they would give themselves to him. And he would gladly receive.

Raven, on the other hand, stayed pretty much the same; although she did change a bit physically. Her hair was longer. She started to hate her monthly hair cuts at one point and decided to let it grow out. Now it fell to mid-back. She grew into her face, making it a woman's. Her eyes softer but still had that biting glare that all women seem to have. Her body grew a little in the time it had left to grow. _She_ even made VH1'S top ten sexiest celebrities bodies (number seven), making her a little proud.

But for the most part, she was still the same. She still was quiet, read books, meditated even though she was able to feel more emotions now, and such. Same old Raven.

Because of all this change between them did they drift apart.

"So what is she this time, Logan? A slut?" she asked before she took another sip of her drink.

"No," he started, "She's a porn star."

Raven snorted, "Oh, so she's a high paid slut?"

He turned to her, "Yeah? So?"

She laughed, "_So?_ So you brought a slut- a _high paid_ slut- here, to a charity ball. Yeah, way to set an image, Logan."

Logan glared at her before he took a sip from his brandy. He set the drink down and took his time to observe her profile.

Her hair was out and curly around the ends. Part of her hair was put up creating a twisty bun, so that it would keep her hair from out of her face. She wore a nice black cocktail dress that wrapped around her shoulders, exposing very little cleavage. She wore a single jeweled silver necklace that laid on her chest lightly. Very little makeup was applied on her face; a bit of blush, light purple eye shadow, and red Chap Stick. She wore two inched black open toe high heels. Simple yet classy was the style she was wearing.

And quite the sexy little package, if I do say so myself, he thought.

Oddly enough, he had come to find that he had feelings for the dark sorceress some time during his "transformation". Yes, sure he didn't talk to her as often as he used to, but that didn't mean he cared about her any less. He just decided to grow up for her and leave her alone like she had asked him to. Hoping that she would not only be more attracted, but would want to have him around. But no prevail; if anything it was worse…much worse.

He licked his lips and smiled.

"Why do you care what she is or not or what I'm doing with her?" he asked, "Is it because you're jealous?"

Her laughing slowed, "Of a slut? I don't think so."

"Oh, I think so," he said.

"Yippee kiyay for you," she said bitterly.

His smile turned into a sly one and said, "You wanna know why?"

"Not really," she said before she asked for a refill.

"Because you want me," he whispered into her ear.

She glared at him, "I want you?"

He nodded.

"You think that I want you?"

"I would understand. I mean I am, after all, considered a sex god," he said leaning closer to her with a cocky grin on his face.

She stared at him before she grabbed her glass and her black-hand purse and turned to walk away, "Don't flatter yourself, Logan."

She walked through the crowd, quickly sipping her rum. She ran into 27 year old, Starfire and 28 year old, Night Wing, formerly known as Robin.

"Oh hello friend Raven," Starfire said as she came upon them, "Are you having fun?"

"Fun isn't what I would call it," she growled as she sipped her rum.

"How many drinks have you had tonight, Raven?" Night Wing asked.

Raven shrugged, "Ten, maybe."

Night Wing shook his head, "Raven…"

"Oh don't start with me, Boy Wonder. Start with Logan for bringing his porn star girlfriend," she said.

She nodded over to where the girl was and they all cringed.

"Robin?" Starfire said as she turned to her boyfriend. She was the only one that was allowed to call him, Robin. "Why is she wearing only part of a dress?"

"I guess I'll have to talk to him," Nightwing said sternly. It was completely inappropriate to have her there wearing such an outfit. He could see the headlines for tomorrow's news paper; "_**Titans Scandalous Affair**_: _Beastboy brings a porn star to charity event_." And the article would be riddled with negative words about, not just Beastboy, but about all of them. Night Wing felt the headache coming on already.

They talked for a little while longer before Raven used some sort of an excuse to leave. She made her way to the shadows and found an emergency exit. Pushing the door open, she walked into the dark, pale white hallway. She took off her dreadful heels and proceeded down the corridor, silently.

Every time there was an event such as this, she would go out somewhere to walk until she has had enough time alone. Then, she would head back and would stick out the rest of the party…with a drink in hand, of course. She walked until she rounded a corner and stopped.

There she saw Logan with the blonde porn star pressed up against the wall, kissing lustfully. Her left leg was wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped around him. One of his hands was holding and massaging her left thigh while the other was either kneading her breast or her butt.

"Oh my God," the blonde moaned as he kissed her neck.

Raven turned and hid behind the wall, her back pushing up against it. Her eyes widened due to the disturbing scene she just saw. Then, she heard a belt unbuckle, pants unzip, and a groan of pleasure. That's when she knew she had to get out of there.

She quickly ran back to the door she came in and put her shoes on. She pushed through the crowd and placed her empty rum glass on a tray and grabbed two champagnes. She gulped them both down. She made it to the bar and set the empty glasses down.

"I need something stronger than this stuff," she said quickly to the bartender.

He looked down at the drinks, "Miss, I know you have a high alcohol tolerance but-."

She went through her purse and slammed two hundred dollars on the table, "I didn't ask for your opinion, I asked for a strong drink. Now I'll give you two hundred dollars for you to shut up and give me a bottle of your strongest stuff."

The bartender thought about it before he bit his tongue and took the money. He reached down and got a bottle full of rum.

She grabbed the bottle and muttered a sarcastic thanks to the poor man. She hid it as best as she could, trying to get through the crowds. She went to the coat rack room and got her black shawl. She placed it over her bottle in attempt to hide it and proceeded on out. By the time she was outside, she was already drinking and was buzzed. She hailed down a taxi and asked him to drive her to the tower docks.

He looked in the mirror and saw her drinking herself to a stupor.

"You having a party tonight?" he joked.

She nodded with a drunken smile, "Oh yeah. And you're not invited, so eyes on the…hic…road."

She made it to docks and teleported herself into the tower. She took down the alarm system and stumbled her way to the kitchen. By the time she got there, her bottle was empty. She placed it in the sink and reached up in the cupboard for another two more bottles; a bottle vodka and tequila.

Oh yeah, she was going to have a party, alright.


	2. Problems

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Problems**

The bright, warm morning came, kissing the shadows of the previous, dark night away. It entered through the windows of the Titans Tower; all but one that is.

It was a quarter past noon and Raven was still asleep; very, _very_ asleep. Her arm hung down from off the bed, letting the back of her fingers touch the ground. She was on her stomach, her breast touching the silken fabric of her sheets. Her blanket fell to the lower part of her bare back, showing that wasn't wearing a bra. Her face was smothered into her pillow as she slept in the shadows of her room.

Meanwhile, on the outside of her room, the others were starting to wonder where their dark friend was. They had just discovered that two bottles from the alcohol cupboard were gone and that there was an empty bottle of alcohol sitting in the sink.

"Okay, so who wants to see if she's still alive?" Cyborg said.

Starfire's eyes went wide in fear and opened her mouth to say something.

"It's a figure of speech, Star," Night Wing said before she went on a worrying spree.

Logan sighed and stood up, "I'll do it."

He walked out and headed for her room. He had some serious questions for her that he needed answers too. He came upon her door and knocked without thinking twice. When he received no answer, he knocked harder.

"Raven!" he called as he knocked.

Raven woke up, abruptly and instantly regretted it. She held her head as she hissed, feeling the shearing headache due to her hangover. And the loud knocking wasn't helping either. She quickly grabbed her robe and put it over her partially naked body. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Could you possibly be any louder?" She hissed. She leaned against the doorframe in attempt to relieve her headache.

Logan stood there, watching her put a hand to her head trying to massage her brain.

"What do you want, Logan?" she growled.

"Where were you last night?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

She scoffed, "You know where I was."

"No, I don't. You left the party without saying anything to any of us. We had to go around asking people if they saw you. And the only ones that did were the coat rack people and the bartender," he said.

"You know that I go home early sometimes," she said.

He sighed, "You always told at least one of us if you were going. And on top of not telling us, you decided to get drunk."

"I did not," she said.

"Oh? How come when we asked the bartender about you, he said that you paid him two hundred dollars for a bottle of rum that we found empty in the sink and for him to shut up? And then, we come to find that there are two bottles missing from the cupboard…"

He peered over her and into her room and sure enough the bottles were in there, also, empty.

"…that just happen to be in your room," he said, looking back at her.

She sighed, "So? At least, I didn't get drunk publicly to add on to your publicity stunt with that porn star."

He growled, "I already got chewed out by Night Wing about that, I don't need you to do it too. But this isn't about me; this is about you and your drinking problem."

"Drinking problem? I don't have a drinking problem," She claimed.

"Oh I think you do. You can't go by a day without drinking some sort of alcohol and you drink way too much at those parties," he said.

She huffed, "I have a high alcohol tolerance."

"And you're abusing it, Raven," he said, "Night Wing asked how many drinks you had and you said, ten maybe. Ten drinks and three bottles and you say you don't have a drinking problem? Yeah, like I'll believe that."

"Oh and you're not abusing your popularity by having sex with every girl in the city?" she asked, "You talk about me having a problem with alcohol, let's talk about your sex addiction problem."

"I don't have a problem," he said.

She scoffed, "Yeah, like I'll believe that."

Logan growled, "This isn't about me."

"Whatever, Logan. You have a continuous streak of having sexual affairs with women and leaving them when you got what you wanted. I, on the other hand, rarely get drunk. I drink, yes, but I don't constantly get drunk and I don't do it publicly either."

"Okay, so what if I sleep with many different women? It's called one night stands; try it some time. And I don't have sex publicly," he replied.

She scoffed again, "Oh really? Then how come I saw you and that porn star girlfriend of yours getting it on in an emergency exit?"

Logan froze. He had thought heard someone running away last night but he was so _preoccupied _that he just shrugged it off as nothing.

"Oh yeah, I saw you and your TV whore fucking away with each other. And that was the reason I left. Because I was so…disturbed by it all that I had to. And that's why I decided to get drunk so that I could forget. Unfortunately enough, I didn't get _that_ drunk so that I could. So thank you, Logan. Thank you so much, cause now I have a hangover and I can still remember last night. Thank you so very fucking much!"

And with that she slammed the door in his face.

Logan stood there staring at the spot where she once stood. He was disgusted with himself for that incident. Not because he just got caught but because he did it. It was just sometimes he couldn't help himself. He would know what he was doing but have no real control over it. She was right; he had a sex addiction problem.

He sighed and walked back to the common room to let the others know that she was okay for the most part due to the hangover. While he was there, he decided to get her some water, an apple, and two aspirins. He knew she needed it. He stopped by her room and placed the items down in front of the door and then, headed for his room.

***

Moments later, Raven stepped out of her room and saw the items on the ground. She reached down and silently thanked the person who gave her these things before biting into the apple.

When she finished, she headed out for the common room. As she went, she saw Night Wing walking up her way.

"Oh Raven? I was just heading for your room," he slightly whispered. He knew Raven had a headache, "I'm sure Logan has already talked to you."

"Yeah, he did," she said.

"Okay then," he started, "So what happened last night? You left and didn't say anything. Did something upset you…?"

Raven sighed.

Great, now I have to repeat myself, she thought before she started to explain. She left out the part about seeing Logan being with his "girlfriend" as she spoke. Using the classic, "I was too drunk to remember," line. She knew Logan was already in a world of trouble, she did not need to give him more.

"And that's what happened. I came home, drunk some more alcohol, and passed out in my room," she finished.

Night Wing nodded his head, "Well, at least you didn't get drunk publicly. But next time please let us know when you're leaving early."

"Will do, Boy Wonder," she said before she continued down the hallway.

Night Wing shook his head. No matter how much older they got, she still called him, "Boy Wonder."

She entered the common room and saw Cyborg flipping channels and Starfire washing the dishes.

"Morning of goodness to you friend Raven," Starfire cheered.

Raven cringed as she held her ears, "Not too loud, Starfire."

"Oh I'm sorry," she replied bringing her voice to a much lower volume.

Cyborg quickly turned the volume down, knowing what it was like to have a hangover, and turned to Raven, who was working at her tea.

"How's your head?" he asked.

"Better," she sighed, "Someone left me two aspirins at my door."

"That would be B," he commented.

Raven looked up, "Logan did that?"

"Yup," he said, "He even volunteered to wake you up this morning."

Raven's eyebrows rose, slightly shocked. Since she and Logan had been so detached from each other, it was weird to hear about him doing something for her. Sure she was used to him hitting on her at the parties and such but doing something for her without any sexual meaning on his own will…

That was foreign.

She shook the feeling off and proceeded to fix her tea.

***

Meanwhile, Logan was in the gym doing pull ups, part of his usual morning workout, when Night Wing walked in.

"Hey Beastboy," Night Wing greeted as he turned off the stereo.

"Hey," Logan said back as he finished another pull up.

"How's everything?" the leader asked.

"Good," he said in return, "You here to lecture me again?"

Night Wing smiled a bit, "That obvious, huh?"

"Well after…all of these…years," Logan said in between pull ups, "One…figures out…these things."

Night Wing smiled, "Then would you mind taking a break?"

Logan sighed, "Ten more and I'll be done."

Logan quickly finished and dropped from the bar. He picked up his towel and took a seat.

"Well what is it now?" he asked as he dried himself off of the sweat.

"What we talked about earlier," Night Wing responded.

"Me, bringing the porn star? We already had that convo, Night," he said.

Unless he was given more information, Logan thought.

"I know but this ties into it," Night Wing started, "Beastboy, you've got to stop all this…sex scandal stuff. I mean, we were okay with it for a while but then you really grew careless about it."

Logan let out a silent sigh of relief. Glad it wasn't about him having…_slightly_ public sex with the girl from last night. Now he has to deal with the "STD/HIV" lecture.

Great…


	3. Desire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Desire**

After she finished her tea, she left the common room for some well deserved meditation and to thank Logan for the pain killers. She decided to visit Logan first due to the fact that Cyborg had asked her to ask him if he wanted to play video games.

She walked down the ever too familiar hallway and headed for his door.

***

Logan let the hot shower water gently land on his skin and soak into him. He had received two lectures from Night Wing that morning; the one about his porn star "girlfriend" and the "STD/HIV" lecture. And before all of that he had a long discussion with Raven about her drinking habits while she talked about his sexual ones.

Yes, shower water, bring me comfort, he mentally said as he let the water flow like a river over his face.

He heard a faint round of knocks come from bedroom door and turned off the shower. He walked out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He exited his bathroom and headed for his bedroom door.

***

Raven turned her back to the door as she impatiently waited. She knew he was in there; she had felt a familiar presence in the room. She heard the doors open.

"Finally," she sighed as she closed her eyes, "I've been waiting here for three minutes al…ready..."

She had turned around and opened her eyes to see a wet, half naked Logan standing before her.

His chest was chiseled and sculpted just like a man's should. Rock hard, six pack abs, glistening with water as he breathed. His biceps were just…indescribably amazing in the greatest way. His shoulders and his arms were broad and strong, giving him more of an appearance of a man than anything.

Raven had seen him half naked before but never ever like this. She would see him on magazines, such as _People_ and teen girl gossip magazines, or on TV of some show saying how sexy he was.

But now, it was up close, personal, and he was dripping with water, in a towel, no less!

Her mouth hung open at the sight of him as feelings of arousal dug up its way to the surface. Her cheeks grew hot as her heart began to race.

"What?" he said, snapping her out of her trance.

She shook her head as she closed her eyes and tried to remember what she came there for.

"Oh I'm sorry, I uh…I-I didn't know you were…uh, in-in the shower," she stuttered, "Um…Cyborg…"

She cleared her throat, "He…uh…wanted to know if you…uh wanted t-to play video games."

Logan resisted the urge to chuckle at the scene before him. Raven was stuttering and babbling like an idiot; not something you see every day. He had also smelled a very interesting scent omit from her; a very intoxicating, musky scent.

"And I uh…guess that's it," she said before she started to walk away, "Oh and thanks for the pills."

She started to speed walk down the hallway due to the embarrassment of the situation.

"Hold on a minute, Raven," he called.

Raven stopped walking and breathed in attempt to calm her heart down. She turned and saw him walking over to her with his hand over his mouth. But that didn't mean she couldn't see the sly smile lurking underneath.

"Why so nervous?" he asked.

Bringing up her best poker face, she said, "I'm not nervous."

"Then, why were you stuttering?" he pointed out.

She shrugged, "I just lost track of thought, I guess."

He let out and airy chuckle, "You lost track? And what, exactly, made you lose train of thought?"

Raven searched her mind for a comeback but there was none, so she said, "Well, you made me wait out here for awhile so I would imagine-."

"That wouldn't make you lose track of thought," he said.

She sighed agitatedly, "Well, if you know so much, why don't you tell me what made me lose track?"

He grinned, "Me."

"You?"

"Yes."

She scoffed, "Ha! I don't think so."

She turned to walk away but then he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his left arm around her stomach and pulled her closer to him, so that they were back to chest.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked, panicked. She felt his hot breath on her neck as his lips brushed against her ear. He said nothing. She began to fidget but he kept her still.

"Shh…" he said into her ear, "Calm down."

"Logan, what are you doing?" she repeated.

"Proving a point," he whispered back as his lips moved from her ear. They trailed along down her neck, touching - caressing - the skin lightly. He did not move to kiss her in any place, he just let his lips rest and touch her skin. Letting his hot breath tickle her cold, pale skin, he breathed. His hand that laid over her belly button, moved to draw invisible circles in and around it.

Raven breath was hitched as she felt these simple yet erotic touches. She tried to resist them but they were so seductive that she could hardly think straight, let alone do something about it. She felt as if she was on some sort of high.

"You see?" he whispered, "You want it. You want me."

Mustering up the strength to fight back, she said, "Logan, if you don't let go of me..."

"I don't believe that threat," he said as he continued his torment on her skin, "You wanna know why?"

She didn't say anything. She felt so…_good…_she couldn't make heads or tails of what was up and what was down any more.

He smiled; he got her where he wanted her.

"Because you would've done something by now. As soon as I touched you, you would've done something."

She resisted a sigh but it came out anyway, "So you…want me to…do something…now?"

He smiled against her skin, "Be my guest. Although you'd be proving me right. If you blast me now…you would prove how right I was, because I pointed out."

Her eyes began to roll into the back of her head as the taunting caresses continued tease and please her.

"I…don't want…you," she whispered.

Suddenly, the ministrations stopped and she quickly found herself up against the wall with Logan over her; chest to chest. His lips hovered over her neck as he pressed himself against her. He held one of her arms above her head with his right hand while the other sat on the small of her back.

"You're saying you don't want this?" he breathed onto her skin.

"Yes," she whispered.

He smiled again, "You're a bad liar, Miss Raven. You know you want this."

His left hand travelled from her back to her outer thigh, gently massaging it. She resisted the urge to moan, in which she succeeded, but she did sigh in pleasure.

"You want to know, how I know that you want this?"

She sighed in response again.

"Your scent. I can smell your arousal, Miss Raven, and I do say…" his lips moved closer to her neck, so that they laid fully on it.

"It is…intoxicating. You smell…so _good_…" he sighed as he breathed her sweet, sweet, sticky scent.

His lips kissed her neck slightly with each word and each syllable that he used, torturing her more. He trailed his lips up to her jaw line causing her to suck in a sharp breath of air. He moved up her cheek before he pulled back. He looked down and she looked back at him. Her lips were parted, her eyes were glazed over by feelings of lust; she was willing.

Right where I want her, he thought as he leaned closer to her lips.

A little jingle came on from a few feet away and then a cute, technologic voice said, "It's Claudia!"

Logan stopped as he heard the name and looked at Raven.

It seemed that that little jingle from his brought her back down from her high and she was quite aware of what was going on. To kiss her now would be…suicidal.

He sighed in frustration and moved from off of her, letting her scurry to her room. He watched her for a bit before he went over and picked up the phone.

"Hey babe," he greeted, upset that she ruined his chance at getting the one girl he was really pining for.

***

Raven shot into her room and quickly shut her door behind her. She leaned against the cold steel and breathed, trying to process what had just happened.

She and Logan were in a very, very intimate position…two, in fact. And what did she do?

Nothing. She did nothing.

She let her feelings overwhelm her and did nothing but stand still and let him do what he so longingly pleased. He was never going to let her live this down; never.

"Ugh!" she groaned, "What the Hell?! He ignores me for years and now he's making moves on me? What the freaking Hell?!"

She walked over to her bed and lied on it. She placed her hands over her face as she groaned into them.

"Why?" she groaned. She allowed herself to be subject to a sexual episode of his. Allowed herself to feel emotions, let herself get carried away, and almost let herself become some sort of Guinea Pig to him.

Why, was indeed, the right question. She lied there for hours thinking for some answer; any answer. But unfortunately, she found none. She sighed and figured she wasn't going to get her answer here if not anywhere. She got up and headed for her closet. She grabbed a pair of jeans, a pair of black and dark blue converse shoes, and black form fitting T-shirt. She put them on and put her hair up in a braided pony tail before she grabbed her purse and went for the door.

She entered through the common room doors and grabbed some keys from the key rack. She walked down the stairs and said, "I'm heading out. I've got my communicator and my cell phone if you need me. I'll be back soon."

And with that she disappeared. Not once did she look at the faces of her teammates; she didn't want to see the green faced one that she knew for a fact was there.

She made it to the garage and looked at the various different vehicles there. A few years back Cyborg decided it was time to get some more cars so that everyone could drive and that they didn't have to rely on just one car. So they all went out and picked out five cars, two motorcycles and a moped. Now there were ten vehicles total in the garage.

For cars there was the Titans car; Cyborg's baby. A champagne gold Cobalt Sedan. A yellow Boxster S Porsche; Starfire's love. A silver Mercedes S56 AMG; Night Wing's favorite. The dark blue BMW M3; Raven's beauty. A black Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 Roadster; Logan's absolute favorite (mainly because no one else had that car).

As for motorcycles, there was Night Wings R-cycle, of course. But there was the black 2009 FJR1300A Yamaha motorcycle and the blue 2008 Suzuki Hayabusa motorcycle. As for the moped…well, it was white.

She pressed the unlock button on her FOB. The lights to the blue BMW lit up.

Looks like I'll be riding pretty tonight, she thought as she walked towards the car.


	4. Mediation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Mediation **

Raven parked down the street from her favorite bar in town and cut the engine off. She locked the car doors as she walked into the bar. There wasn't much of a crowd; it was Thursday night, so that made her feel a little better. She headed for the bar and sat on one of the barstools.

She sighed, "Give me something strong."

She placed the money on the table and slid it to the bartender. She sighed as she let her shoulders slump as if she was deflating. A man, who watched her when she came in, turned to face her.

"Excuse me, Miss, is there something wrong?" he said.

She sighed, "You have no idea."

The man chuckled, "Well why you don't give me an idea?"

She glanced at him for second and went to say something but he stopped her.

"Don't take this as me hitting on you, I'm just curious," he said in a British accent.

"You're curious?" she said, "And what makes you curious?"

He moved in his seat, "Well, you came in here looking rather stressed out and like you needed someone to talk to."

She resisted the urge to smile, "And you feel that you're this person I need to talk to? What are you, a therapist or something?"

"Actually," he started, "Yes."

Her eyebrows raised, a bit surprised. He looked like some average Joe Schmoe in his green stripped American Eagle T-shirt, worn out Khaki Cargo pants, and dirty, worn out flip-flops.

Never judge a book by its cover, she thought.

"_You_ are a therapist?" she said as she grabbed hold of her drink; an Andalusia.

He chuckled, "Yes. A physical therapist, that is."

"Oh," is all she said.

"But I can tell you're upset because your body can speak its own language," he said.

She looked at him," And what, pre-tell, does my body say?"

He smiled as he quickly scanned her. He sighed as he scratched his head.

"Well, for starters, the way you walked in here. Very long strides with harsh and powerful steps. You planted your feet for a good while before you took the next step. You were really stiff, almost robotic, until you sat down. Then, you let your entire body collapse in the seat and asked for a really strong drink," he concluded.

She nodded as a smile crept to her face, "Wow, you really pay attention, don't you?"

He shrugged, "Someone's got to do it and apparently I've been appointed."

She chuckled slightly at the joke before she took another sip of her drink.

He smiled at her and held out his hand, "Hi my name is Christian Dolt."

Raven smiled as shook his hand, "Raven, but I'm sure you already know that."

He nodded, "Yes, I know. You actually have saved me three times already."

"Three times?"

"Yes, um…a year ago when Cinderblock was tearing down downtown. A whole bunch of debris was about to land on me and some others when you stopped it. Ah…ten weeks ago when Dr. Light robbed the Grand Jump City Bank. He was about to blast me and a few of my buddies away when you appeared from out of the blue and shielded us. And there was that time not too long ago, when Johnny Rancid was loose and he ended up throwing a car, my car actually, at my head. And you caught it and threw back at him."

Raven laughed, "Whoops, I'm sorry about that."

He shrugged, "It's okay; I have insurance."

He smiled at her while he watched her laugh, "Amazing."

"Huh?" she said.

"You're laughing. I mean, you rarely laugh and here you are laughing away. And it's because of me, go figure."

She laughed some more as he continued to smile.

"I don't get why or how people don't like you," he murmured, "You're incredible."

She blushed at the flattery, "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are," he debated, "I mean, you…by far, are the strongest member on that team."

She shook her head as she traced an invisible line on her glass that still wasn't finished.

"I'll tell you why I believe that you are," he said, "First of all, you have the power to destroy the city, even destroy the world, on a whim. Any time you wanted to you could. Second, you…push people away from you, so that you don't hurt them. You deliberately detach yourself from people even though you want to be accepted by people. Lastly, your powers are controlled by emotions so if you slip up, something bad could possibly happen. And you, dear lady, control them, outstandingly. I would never _ever_ be able to do what you do every day."

Raven had watched him as he spoke. He thought about his words before he spoke them out loud. Stuttering and stumbling here and there as one does when they are thinking and speaking at the same time. He had spoken like a gentleman should; very calm, intelligently, and quite beautifully.

She stared into his eyes, admiring them. They were not green, she noted; nowhere near the color. They were a gorgeous hazel brown.

Gorgeous, she thought.

His hair was brown and curly, covering his ears and parts of his forehead. He had well tanned skinned and looked to be moderately muscular. He had a soft face and a gentle smile; someone who wasn't confusing to her at all.

He smiled at her, like he had all night and opened his mouth to say something. Suddenly, a little jingle came from his pocket. He said an apology as he went to pick up his cell phone.

"Hello? Ron, what is it? Uh huh…uh huh…well I guess I could. Okay. No problem. Bye," He said into the speaker. He shut his phone and turned to face Raven.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go," he started, "My buddy Ron is sick and he asked if I could take his shift. So…yeah."

Raven nodded in understanding, "Oh, of course. It was nice to meet you."

"Yes, as it was to meet you," he said as he moved of the barstool, "Um…it was really, really nice to meet you. I mean that truly and sincerely. And I was wondering if…"

"If…?" she replied.

"If I could see you again, in person, where you're not saving my life by some villain or monstrous…creature thing," he said causing her to laugh, "I would like to see you again."

She got control of her laughter and said, "I suppose that….could be possible."

The man's smile grew, "Okay, okay. We could met here, uh…around the same time next Thursday?"

She nodded, "But if I don't show up, it doesn't mean that I stood you up or anything. I just-."

"…Get called away on missions and you can't help it. I understand. But just in case there is a misunderstanding, let me give you my number," he said as he pulled out a pen. He quickly wrote it down on a napkin and passed it to her, "Call me anytime you like."

He turned to leave but he quickly turned back around and said, "On second thought, please call me between 10:30 in the morning and 11 o' clock at night. I do need my sleep. Thank you and…I'll see you next Thursday."

He turned back around and headed for the door when Raven noticed something.

"What about my number?" she called.

He turned back around still walking back to the door, "I have caller ID. I'll get your number when and _if_ you call."

And with that he left. Raven smiled as she turned back to her drink. Oddly enough, she didn't want to drink it any more.

***

"Friends does anyone know where Raven has gone to?" Starfire said.

Cyborg and Night Wing shrugged as they continued playing their video games.

Logan sighed, "Probably at the local bar, drinking."

Night Wing shook his head, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"I don't know why she always resorts to drinking," he muttered.

"Yeah, remember when she didn't drink at all?" Cyborg said.

Night Wing groaned as his video car lost control for a moment, "Yeah, now she drinks just about every day."

"I'd kill to have those old days back," Logan sighed again.

No one knew why she drank so much. When she turned 21 and was legally allowed to drink, she refused to drink a drop. But one day, she suddenly grabbed a drink and downed it. No one could've of possibly foresee Raven drinking habits.

They all sat there and thought of that memory until Raven walked in.

Starfire was the first greet her, "Friend Raven, you have returned!"

Raven merely nodded and put the keys back on the rack. She looked to be in a daze, just barely drifting in between fantasy and reality. A soft smile perched on her lips as she gazed into a picture in her mind.

"What happened at the bar, Raven?" Night Wing asked curiously.

"Yeah, you look…cheery," added Cyborg.

She looked up at them, "Hmm? Oh nothing, just…I had a really nice time at the bar."

She muttered a good night before she faded off again. She walked out of the doors as if she was on cloud nine. Leaving the others, who had watched it all, quite confused.

"Well, that was weird," Cyborg said into the silence.


	5. Medication

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Medication**

For two months, Raven had gone down to the same local bar and met up with Christian every Thursday. For two months, Raven would come home a bit more chipper than what she was when she left. For two months, the others wondered what was going on with Raven. For two months, Raven hardly drank any type of alcoholic beverage. For two months, Logan struggled on _not_ following her every Thursday.

This week's Thursday was a little different, however. Christian walked Raven to her car and opened the door for her; she was in the silver Mercedes this time.

"Um, Raven?" he said as she moved to get in the car.

She turned to him, "Yes?"

He looked at the ground, kicking an invisible rock to and thro. He had practiced this question in his head numerous of times but nothing could really prepare him to face her.

"I…I was wondering," he started, "We've known each other for about two months now and I have not once…hit on you."

Raven smiled as she felt a chuckle climb up her throat. He smiled in returned; he was doing well so far.

"So, I'm wondering if…if I could," he finished, "God, I sound bloody awful, don't I? Asking for permission to flirt with you; I'm such a boob."

Raven laughed, "No, you're not. Actually, it's really sweet that you asked. And…I guess you may flirt…with me."

Christian froze for a moment before a smile stretched across his face.

"Are you serious? You mean I was actually doing something right?" he asked.

She nodded as she felt another round of giggles coming on.

"Yes! And here I thought I was going to sound like some lame idiot. Now I'm showing how much of a pessimist I actually am. Um…" he said quickly.

Raven was laughing again but she was sure she had control over it. She did notice that some things were being covered by a black aura and now she had to concentrate on not blowing it up or not sending it flying off somewhere.

"Okay, well, I really, really like you," he started, "You see, how pathetic at this I am? I mean, I'm not really even flirting; but never mind. I really like you and I was wondering…and hoping, if you'd go out on a date with me."

Raven pressed her lips in attempt to stop the smile growing on her face, "And what have these Thursdays been?"

He shrugged, "These were not dates; not real ones, at least."

"And what is a real date?" she inquired.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he sighed, "A date where I pay for both you and me or we share the bill. Where we do more than just talk, sit, and drink. We eat food, talk, flirt, and whatever else people do on those things. That's a date to me."

Raven nodded as she contemplated the suggestion.

"So what do you say?" he asked.

She bit her lip as she asked one last question, "Where do you plan on going for this date?"

He froze like he did before and said, "I need you to be…absolutely clear…is that a yes?"

Her smile turned into one of a sly one, "That depends on where you plan on taking me."

He chuckled, "Figures as much. Um… a traditional dinner and a movie? Or maybe a walk in the park? Or a combination of the two? If you can't already tell…I suck at this."

She laughed; this guy was so goofy and corny in…the greatest way.

"Dinner; what about that?" she asked.

He exhaled loudly, "Um…a burger joint or something. I said traditional; all the all-you-can-eat buffets come in later. And then, we go to more expensive restaurants like _Olive Garden_."

She laughed, "Oh thank goodness. Because for Night Wing's and Starfire's first date he took her to an expensive French restaurant. Um…_Chapeau, _I think it was called."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, he took her to San Francisco for their first date," she said.

He sighed, "Well, _Olive Garden_ is the best you're going to get from me. Maybe _Red Lobster_ but…"

She laughed once again glancing down at the ground; this guy was just too cute.

She gnawed at her lip before she nodded and said, "Yes to the "traditional movie and dinner" date."

His face turned to one of complete shock and joy, "Okay? Okay! Yes, I'm so glad that's over and done with! That was nerve wrecking!"

Once again Raven laughed with Christian joining her in it.

"So Saturday night? Seven o' clock, I met you at _Bernie's Burgers_?" he asked.

"That sounds perfect," she said while smiling.

He nodded as he continued to smile at her, "Okay."

They stayed there, just staring at each other. He bit at the inside of his lip as another "daring" thought came into his mind.

"I…know that this is way too much to ask," He started, "and I would completely understand if you object to it. But I was wondering…if I could…kiss you."

Not expecting that, Raven froze. Did she hear him right? He wanted to kiss her? _Her,_ of all people?!

"You know what? Never mind, forget that I asked," he rambled, "I'll just see you on Saturday, then."

He turned to walk away when Raven called after him. He turned to face her, expecting her to ask a question of some sort.

But instead, he was shocked with this answer, "Okay."

"Okay?" he repeated.

"You may…kiss me," she said shyly, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks.

He waited for a moment before he let out an awkward cheer of joy. When he was done, he walked back over to her and leaned in.

"Maybe I can get this right," he whispered before he closed the gap between their lips.

The kiss was soft and sweet. It was nothing sexual or passionate; just sweet and simple. It lasted for about 30 seconds before he pulled away with a smile.

He bit his lip slightly and said, "Good night."

"Good night," she dreamingly replied.

She slowly climbed into her car, her eyes never leaving his. He shut the door when she finally got in and backed up away from it. He watched her drive off into the night before he jumped up in the air.

"Yes!" he cheered.

***

Logan groaned as he rammed himself harder into his new lover's passage. She screamed as he hit her G-spot over and over again, grabbing anything and everything her hands can touch. One hand on her trembling hips while the other kneaded her butt, seeking release. He sighed into her neck as he thrusted harder and harder into her.

God, how he needed this. He just…couldn't stay away from this. This feeling of satisfaction and pleasure. The feeling of being close to someone; comfort - pleasure and comfort.

She screamed his name as she approached her climax, turning him on more. He thrusted harder, desperately trying to get him to that ultimate high he needed. She curled up; her knees tight at his hips, her toes curled, and her fingers dug into his back. She, violently, shook as she reached the peak of her orgasm, letting out a rather loud shrill of pleasure. He let out a mighty groan as he felt her release, causing him too, as well. He thrusted a few more times before he finally stopped and rested for a moment.

Their bodies glistened with sweat as they panted heavily. They laid there, trying to recover from the ecstasy they had shared. After awhile, Logan slid out of her and lied on his back, next to her. He did not look at her; not once. Otherwise, it would make things harder for him because he was envisioning someone else in her place.

"That was…_amazing_," she panted, "No wonder why they call you _Beast_boy."

"Mm-hmm," he replied shortly. He hated it when they talked; they would always say the same damn thing. He felt her move over towards him, in attempt to cuddle, no doubt. He moved to the edge of the bed and sat up when he felt her arms wrap around him loosely. He sighed as picked up his boxers and put them on.

"What's wrong?" she asked, just like all the others.

He put on his shirt, "I have early morning practice."

"Oh, can't you skip it?" she asked.

"No," he said quickly as he picked up his pants.

"Why not?" she pouted.

Spoiled brat, he thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Because Night Wing would chew me out and I'm already in enough trouble as it is," he explained, zipping up his pants.

She whined a little more but he ignored her. He, honestly, didn't care whether she was happy or not. He got the last bits of clothing on and pecked her on the lips; his eyes still shut.

"I'll call," he murmured as he turned to leave.

---

He put the car (the Lamborghini) into park after he settled into his parking spot. He got out of the car and noticed that the Mercedes was back and hot. He looked at his watch; 12:22 AM.

He frowned as he went up the stairs and to the common room.

***

Raven sighed as she sipped her tea. She peered out over the moonlit ocean and felt content with life. Christian liked her and had kissed her. His true feelings were always worn out on his sleeve and he was just so funny; he made her smile.

She looked down at the mug in her hand. Usually at this time of night she would be drinking out of a glass and instead of tea, wine. But she hasn't touched a drop of it ever since Christian. Of course, when she went to the bar she would order something but it would be a virgin drink. Maybe, he was her medication.

She chuckled to herself before she looked back out the window. But something caught her gaze. There, in the window was a green face looking back at her.

She let out a gasp in surprise to the visitor.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said, still looking at her through the reflection in the window.

Calming down, she said, "I didn't hear you."

"I just got in, like you," he muttered.

"With one of your "girlfriends," I presume," she said shortly. She didn't know why she was always so tart with him about that; she just was.

He shrugged, "Could be possible."

"Possible?" she snorted, "More like absolute."

He rolled his eyes, "Where were you, tonight?"

"Why do you care?" she spat.

"Because you always seemed to care where I am or who I'm with," he sneered, "Plus, you've been going out every Thursday night. This time you got home later than usual. I know, because the Mercedes is still hot. Where. Were. You?"

She turned to face him, "None of your damn business, Logan."

She walked past him and headed for the kitchen. She didn't want anyone to know about Christian yet _especially_ Logan.

He always ruins everything, she thought angrily.

"As a friend?" he sighed. He really didn't want to get into an argument with her. Whatever she was hiding, she was going to keep hidden. Though he hoped she wouldn't.

She dumped her tea and her mug in the sink as she glared at him. She walked back over to him and said, "Well then as a friend, which I can _barely _call you one, screw off and stay out of my business!"

And with that she pivoted and stormed off. Logan watched her as she left, longingly.

Raven, why don't you trust me? Why do you…hate me so much? He thought before he turned back to the window and sighed.

She was his medicine as well as his destruction.


	6. Awareness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 6:**

**Awareness**

Raven sat underneath the tall maple tree and sighed as she read her book. She shoes were off to the side of her. Her feet propped on Christian's back, kneading his back with her toes as he sketched in his notebook.

It's been five months since their first date and things between them have intensified. Of course, no one knew about their relationship but that was because Raven didn't like publicity. They were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend and quite happy.

"And…now…I'm done," Christian announced. He lifted the notebook up and showed her his work. It was her as she was; reading a book with a pleasant smile on her face up against the maple tree.

Raven looked over and smiled softly.

"Your sketches are amazing," she commented.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get this into the studio and finish it," he said as he smiled at her, "But that's if I can find the time."

"And why wouldn't you?" she asked.

He leaned in closer to her, her legs resting on his back, and said, "Because I can't stand being away from you for too long."

He lifted up and kissed her, softly, before she pushed him away.

"Christian, not now; I'm reading," she said before she turned to her book.

Christian pouted, "So you choose the book over me? That's messed up."

Raven merely shrugged and flipped the page of the book. He playfully glared at the book before an idea struck him. He smiled as he reached for the book. He grabbed and snatched it out of her hands before he quickly ran away from her.

"Christian!" she called before getting up and chasing after him.

He smiled and laughed as he held the book out in front of him, taunting her to try to get it.

Eventually, she got fed up with the foolishness and grabbed the book with her powers. Christian tried to hold on to it but once Ravens got it, you can't keep it. As the book fell into Ravens hands once again and she turned her back to him, Christian ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She let out a shriek of surprise and struggled against him, playfully. He lifted her up into the air and lost his balance, making him fall and crash into the ground. They laid on the ground together, laughing at their silliness.

Raven turned to face him and placed her lips on his. He placed his hands on her waist as Ravens arms laid on the ground just a little bit above his head. They smiled as they enjoyed the small and tender moment between them.

"Raven?" they heard someone call.

Raven's eyes shot open before she pulled her lips away from his and looked up. There she saw her whole team looking at her with wide, confused eyes, walking over to her.

Raven quickly stood up and quickly straightened out her clothes; Christian did the same. The team got to about a reasonable distance and stopped. For a moment or two, they stared at each other in silence until Raven decided to speak up.

"Everyone," she squeaked. She cleared her throat, "Everyone, this is Christian. Christian, this is Night Wing."

He leaned over and stuck out his hand to shake Night Wing's. Night Wing shook it once and let it go.

"Cyborg."

He shook his took, just as Night Wing did to him.

"Starfire."

Starfire took the hand and pulled him closer to her, bringing him into a very tight hug.

"Starfire, don't break him!" everyone shouted. They knew very well how deathly her hugs could be. She smiled meekly as she let him go and apologized.

Raven sighed in relief, knowing her boyfriend wasn't in the lethal hug anymore.

"And finally, Log- I mean, Beastboy."

Christian stuck out his hand like he did to everyone before. Logan reached for his hand and gripped it tightly; thunder grip, tightly. He shook it twice, squeezing it both times before he let pulled his hand back, closing it and opening it.

"Nice grip you've got there," he said.

Logan let out a bitter smile.

"So Raven," Night Wing started, "Mind telling us what's going on?"

Raven bit her lip slightly, "Christian…Christian is my boyfriend."

Everyone's but Logan's eyes grew wide. Starfire smiled and jumped up and down in the air while clapping her hands.

"Oh Raven! How long have you've been together?" she asked.

"Uh…we've known each other for seven months but we've been together for five," Raven answered.

Starfire cheered some more as "big brothers" Cyborg and Night Wing stepped in.

"So you've been with Raven for five months, huh?" Cyborg started.

"What do you do for a living?" Night Wing asked.

"I'm a physical therapist," he answered.

"Where do you live?" Night Wing asked.

"In a decent sized apartment near downtown," he responded.

"What are your intentions with Raven?" Cyborg inquired.

"How far have you been in your relationship?" Night Wing said in a serious tone.

"Have you had sex yet?" Cyborg asked in a big brotherly/fatherly way.

"Okay that's enough," Raven quickly interjected, "That's _far_ enough."

"I agree," Logan said nonchalantly, as he threw a baseball up and down, "Christian, you play baseball?"

Christian looked at Raven, confusingly, but answered, yes.

"We came here to play, wanna join?" Logan said throwing the ball over to Christian. Logan's expression was a blank one. Almost as if he didn't care at all about their relationship.

"Uh…only if Raven plays," he responded before he threw the ball back at Logan.

Logan caught it and looked over at Raven, "What do you say, Raven?"

He threw the ball over to her. She caught it and looked at him.

If it was someone else who didn't know him he would look as if he didn't care about her answer. However, Raven knew him and knew him well. She looked into his eyes and saw the anger and jealousy that raged within them. She questioned it for a moment but then, felt the need to play whatever game he was playing.

"Yeah sure," she said throwing the ball back at him. Her glare matched his as everyone began to call teams.

Bring it on, Logan, she thought as she walked toward the field.

***

Logan lined the ball up and threw it. The sound of the ball hitting the catcher's glove filled his ears as someone yelled, "strike two."

Logan inwardly smirked as he looked at his victim; Christian.

It was Logan, Night Wing, and Cyborg against Starfire, Raven and Christian. The game was tight because oddly enough Raven was the best hitter while Logan was the best pitcher. So whenever Raven was up to the plate whatever points Logan's team gained, she made sure to match up with them.

Currently, Logan's team (called the WILD Boys) was two points ahead of Raven's (called the Ice Breakers).

Logan saw the pitch and lined the ball up once again before he threw it. The metal bat made a  
"clank" sound as the ball collided with it. Christian ran to first base as Starfire, who was waiting at first base, ran to second, before Cyborg caught it and threw it to Logan.

Logan cursed as he caught the ball and turned to Raven. She had picked up the bat and was now waiting for him to throw it. His jaw clenched as he mused about what pitch he wanted to throw.

She was a great hitter. She got just about every ball thrown at her, an out or a foul here and there, but great nonetheless. He nodded his head, finally coming to a decision. He walked back a couple of feet away from the plate before he turned back around. He breathed before he ran back and threw the ball.

Raven narrowed her eyes and counted the seconds until the ball would be in close enough proximity of the bat. She swung with all her might, making a loud "Clunk" sound. The ball flew up high and everyone stared for a moment until Raven started to run. Logan turned into the fastest flying bird he could think of and flew after it

Starfire skipped to home plate doing a miniature dance once she made it. Christian jogged to home plate, cheering all along the way.

Logan came back as Raven reached second base and threw it to Cyborg. Cyborg caught and threw it to Night Wing. Raven quicken her pace as the ball past over her head.

She couldn't lose. She wouldn't lose. No, not to Logan.

Night Wing took four steps away from the plate, giving Raven an opportunity to make it. She bit her tongue and ran for it. Night Wing caught it and stretched to reach the base. Raven quickly stepped on the plate before Night Wing did and moved from the brown leathery glove.

It was the last stretch, all Raven had to do was to make it to home base. If she didn't, her team would lose. Raven pushed her legs to go faster, pleading for them not to give out.

Night Wing threw the ball back over to Cyborg as fast as he could. As the ball flew over Raven's head once again, she ducked down and slid for the last few feet. The ball hit Cyborg's hand and quickly put it down on top of Raven, who reached it at the same time.

Christian, who was there the whole time, did a quick scene survey and found that it was…

"Safe!!" he yelled before he broke out into a fit of cheers.

It was indeed safe. Cyborg's foot had not been touching the plate and Raven did reach the plate a little bit before he put his hand down, which meant that the "Ice Breakers" won.

Christian helped her up and lifted her, spinning around as he cheered. Raven screeched a bit and held onto him tighter with a smile on her face, letting out a chuckle or two. Starfire soon joined the two in cheering their victory.

Watching from where he stood, Logan scowled. He wasn't mad that he lost the game; hell, he could care less. It's just that Christian stole what he considered his…or more like going to be his…eventually.

After years and years of slaving for a true genuine smile from her, here she was, smiling but not for him or because of him. She was smiling because of that Christian guy. His lip twitched for a moment before he quickly gained control and placed a "smile" on his face.

"Congratulations on the win guys," he said coming over to them. He shook Starfire's hand and muttered "good game" like a good sportsman should. He moved over to Christian, forcing every bit of himself to not hit the guy so hard, his ancestors would feel it. He shook his hand firmly, crushing it once again and said "good game" through gritted teeth and locked jaw.

He turned to Raven and looked at her for a moment. She did the same to him. They stood there, their eyes in a seemingly silent never ending battle for dominance. Logan raised his hand up towards her.

"Good game, Miss Raven," he said, his jaw still clenched.

Raven placed her hand in his and shook it. Her eyebrow perked, her lips pressed, and her eyes never wavered from his eyes.

"Good game, Mr. Logan," she retorted.

He let go of her hand and looked around. Noticing that the park was soon going to be a buzzed with people. it was a nice day out, after all.

"I think we might wanna get out of here unless we want to deal with the people today," he said loud enough to get everyone's attention.

They all looked over and saw what he was talking about and agreed. But Raven wanted to mess with Logan for a moment.

"You don't want to deal with the people today? You didn't get hit on the head by the ball or anything, did you?" she teased.

He looked back at her, "I assure you, I didn't, Miss Raven. Why, would you be worried?"

She shook her head, "Not at all. You do have a pretty thick skull. I'm sure if it hit you it wouldn't do much damage. Although, it might mess up your coordination and rhythm in bed."

Logan smirked, "Oh wouldn't want that because then how would I please you…"

He leaned in close to her ear, "…when you're in _my_ bed."

Raven blushed a bright red as a vein in her temple throbbed, "That'll never happen."

"You also said that I would never be the most sexually wanted man on earth," he said cockily, "Never say never, my dear Raven."

And with that he turned away from her, knowing that he had won the battle. For the first time since they got there, he smiled a real smile.


	7. Purpose

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 7:**

**Purpose**

They left the park and went to the pizzeria, taking Christian with them, much to Logan's dismay. They now waited at the table for their pizza, talking and laughing. Everyone but Logan sat silence as he glared at the new couple.

Raven laughing, was something that he craved for everyday. It was something so rare that he would do just about anything for it. But he didn't want it, not when she was laughing because of _him_.

"You are so very humorous," Starfire laughed after she got hold of her breath.

Another thing to add on Logan's list: "The Reasons Why I Hate Christian."

He was funnier than him.

"Yeah B, maybe you should take lessons," Cyborg joked, nudging the green changeling.

He let out a bitter smile for a quick moment before it turned into a scowl. No one noticed; they were too busy laughing.

In the midst of all their laughter (minus one seething person), Christian's cell phone rang. Still laughing at his own joke, Christian pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the ID. He pressed talk and answered.

"Hey Ramon, what's up? What? What? Ah man," he said into the phone, his smile gone.

Everyone at the table quieted down, naturally curious as to what happened. Well, all but one was curious.

He put his finger up and lipped the words, "One minute," before he got up from the table and walked to a quieter area. The pizzeria was starting to get the lunch hour herd of business men and women with a few tourists.

Raven watched him until he was distanced enough from them. She turned around and look to the others.

"I know it's out of the norm to ask you guys this but what do you think?" she asked.

Starfire spoke, clapping her hands at the same time, "He is most wonderful! He is smart, sweet, charming, and funny. Not to mention he is attractive too!"

Night Wing twitched a bit at that statement quickly shook it off. Star, was his and he was hers.

"Yeah, he's cool," Cyborg said, "Good catch, Raven."

"I agree. He's seems responsible, good natured, and all around good guy," Night Wing approved.

Raven nodded and turned to Logan, "And you?"

Logan looked down at the table as he mused of his answer. But he knew that no matter what, if he told the truth it would be bad. He told a lie, it would be evident that he was lying.

Choosing his words carefully, he said, "You wouldn't like what I have to say."

Raven's eyebrows furrowed, "What?"

He sighed as he raised his head to look at her.

"You wouldn't want to hear it. So let me be polite and not force me to tell you what I think."

"I asked for your opinion. If it's bad I would like to know why," she said evenly.

He narrowed his eyes, hoping that she would falter knowing that she wouldn't. Instead she sent him at the same glare. They stared each other down, trying to get the other to cower and give in. But they were both equally stubborn.

Christian came back over, completely oblivious to the silent battle.

"Well that was my friend Ramon. It seems like he's sick and he needs me to take over his shift," he said disappointedly, "I'm so sorry but I have to go."

Raven looked away from Logan to him. She gave him a soft look.

"Okay, I'll see you later then," she said, smiling.

Logan held back a growl.

Christian leaned in close, "Like I see the man in the moon."

Raven giggled a bit while Logan fumed.

That didn't make any sense, he yelled in his mind. His thoughts halted when he saw Christian kiss her lightly on the lips. He twitched as he fought to keep himself under control, which was hard to do since his body and mind screamed for him to punch that guy in the face. And then, maybe hit his groin.

No, too cruel, he thought as he contemplated many different ways to hurt him.

Christian said goodbye to everyone else and walked off. Raven watched him dreamily until he was out of sight. She turned her head and resumed the staring contest between her and Logan.

"What do you think about him, Logan?" she said through her teeth.

"Oh friends, you mustn't fight," Starfire interjected, "Logan, please just tell Raven what you think."

"Yeah man, don't make it harder than it has to be," Cyborg added.

Logan tore his eyes off her and looked back down at the table.

Here it goes, he sighed mentally.

He lifted up his head and locked eyes with Raven once more.

"I don't like him. I think he's going to hurt you one day," he sighed.

Raven stared at him for a moment.

"So," she said, "You don't like because you think he's going to hurt me."

"Told you that you wouldn't like what I had to say. Now suffer," he said before he got up and left.

Raven stood up and went after him.

"Logan! Logan!" She called. Logan continued to walk at his pace, ignoring her calls. Raven ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her.

"How dare you say that and walk out, telling me to suffer?" she said to him.

He shrugged, "You wanted to know, you suffer the consequences. You say that to me all the time, right?"

She paused with a shocked yet shocked expression on her face. He smirked and leaned down to her level.

"Never thought that would come back to bite you in the ass, did you?" he said, "Now, if you'll excuse me."

And with that he left the pizzeria, not once looking back, leaving Raven to bask in her anger.

***

The bag swung back as Logan delivered a hard punch to it. He breathed even, focusing on the sand filled thing, hitting it two times. His skin was peppered with sweat, dripping off of him with each hit. He swung around and delivered a back kick and spun back around the other way and kicked it again.

No, he wasn't focusing on Christian or his anger. He was focusing on Raven; on protecting Raven. He sighed heavily as he hit it again. Then, he smelled it. He delivered four more hard punches to the bag before he sighed and stopped.

He sighed again, "I know you're there, Raven."

He turned his head towards the hallway and saw her hiding slightly behind the wall. She completely came out from behind it and stood. They stood there for a moment, staring at each other. There was no intensity to it, no anger; nothing. Just a gaze as if they were talking to each other with their eyes.

Eventually, Logan shrugged and turned to finish the rest of his workout. He turned off the music, figuring she wanted to talk, so it would only be polite to do so. He picked up a towel and rubbed it over his face, neck, and collarbone. Then, he walked over to the bar and placed the towel down. With his back to wherever Raven was standing, he lifted his arms up to the bar and let himself hang before pulling his body up.

Raven walked over as she watched Logan go over to the bars and begin his pull ups. She watched how the muscles in his shoulders rippled, flexed, and moved. Over and over again, she watched them and became entranced. She imagined those strong arms around her, holding her gently but protectively. Easing away her sorrows and her woos but fighting anyone who dare even thinks of harming her.

She imagined those arms holding her lovingly; caressing her ever so gently. Those strong hands of his sliding, touching, and squeezing her body. His arms holding her body close to his as if she was his life line. His bare chest pressed up against hers as his lips…

No! Stop it, Raven! This is Logan we're thinking about here, she scolded herself. She pushed the emotions aside and walking over to him.

Logan had an amused smile on his face as he heard Raven breath hitch and her scent change. She was being aroused by him. He heard her walk over to him and saw her out of the corner of his eye.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, you may. May you please tell me what that was back at the pizza place?" she said angrily.

She fighting it; figures, as much, he frowned mentally.

"That was me… voicing my opinion. Apparently… you don't… care much for it," he said in between his pull ups, "Could you… hold on for… a moment?... Let me… finish this?"

She muttered a "Yeah sure," and looked away. She didn't want to start _imagining_ again.

He finished his pull ups and got down, grabbing his towel again. He wiped his face and patted his neck as he turned to face her.

"Now where were we?" he asked in an amused fashion.

"Tell me the real reason why you don't like Christian," she demanded.

He sighed with a smile as he slung the towel over his neck.

"How did I know you going to say that?" he said, "Look, I already gave you a reason. You don't like it. Leave it at that because you're only going to get more pissed off at me."

"Tell me the reason why," she said threateningly.

Logan sighed, exasperatedly, as he looked at the ceiling above him.

"Fine," he said taking the towel off from around his neck, "You wanna know, fine. But don't get angry at me for giving you what you want. I'm jealous of him, okay?"

"You're jealous?" Raven repeated.

"Yes, I am. And I'll tell you why as soon as you let me know what you see in him," he replied.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Raven yelled.

"Just please, answer me," he said, gently.

Raven stared into his eyes before she opened her mouth.

"He's kind, sweet, and considerate. He makes me laugh, he's goofy, and not a total and complete perverted womanizer."

Logan's tongue curled in his mouth as he nodded his head. He turned away from her and walked a few feet away.

"Okay, I told you. What about you?" she asked, frustrated that he didn't automatically answer her like he said he would.

"That's what you see? That's what you like?" he said.

"Yes," Raven said annoyingly.

"I was the same way and you wouldn't look twice at me," he said, turning back to face her.

"What?"

"Think about it, Raven. Before I went to Japan, I tried to make you laugh every day. I tried to make you smile and you slammed me into walls. I was kind. I was sweet. I was…most of the time, considerate. And I was definitely goofy and _not_ a womanizer back then."

Raven eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What are you getting at, Logan?"

He groaned and walked up to her. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"I was the same way and you treated me like a pebble in your shoe! I liked you, Raven! I still like you now! And you didn't bat an eye at me back then or now. I changed because of you. I thought you wanted someone mature, not some goofy little jokester. And if you remember, I wasn't a womanizer for quite some time when I came back. Sure, I had sex with a few girls here and there but it wasn't like how it is now. And now you're a little closer to me than before but then again, you treat me like a fucking thorn in your side!"

He stared into the pools of her eyes and she did his.

"You like someone who was exactly like me some time ago, when you wouldn't think twice about me," he whispered coming dangerously close to her.

They stared for a little longer, unmoving. Raven was frozen still, her breath hitched, and her heart pounding. Her head was in the clouds, swimming in a sea of nowhere, so high that she had lost the ability to move.

Logan's eyes moved from hers to her lips and as did hers to his.

Leaning closer to her and loosening his grip on her shoulders, Logan whispered, "So what do you want; a pebble in your shoe or a thorn in your side?"

Raven didn't answer; her mind completely focused on his lips.

Her lips parted and Logan seized her lips. Raven automatically responded by kissing him back, her arms finding their way around his neck. His hands slid down from her arms to her back bringing her closer to his body.

He opened his mouth and moved his tongue across her lips. She sighed, opening her mouth to him. He dashed in, wanting- needing- more of her. She moaned into his mouth, the vibration intensifying the kiss. Logan moved forward until her back hit the wall. He allowed his hands to roam her body, touching and squeezing everything he could reach.

Raven raised her leg to rest on his hip, curling it around him. Logan's hand found her raised leg and caressed it before he hooked underneath her knee. Raven's hands moved from around his neck to his hair, running through it and gripping it.

He moved his lips from hers to her neck as the passion between the two increased. Raven crooned to the heat of his kisses, tilting her head so that he could get more access.

His kisses were soft but intense. It satisfied her but yet she wanted more. She had never felt anything like this before; this raw, body trembling, intense passion. She panted and moaned as he kissed, licked, and nibbled at her skin. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her lips twitched into a pleasant smile.

Being a bit more daring, he let his hands travel up to underneath her shirt. He raised it a bit, his bare hand touching her back.

As if someone had placed cold ice down her shirt, Raven snapped out of her dream like state. She realized everything that they were doing and blasted Logan with her powers, sending him back a few feet.

He landed on his back with a thud, just two feet away from the weights. He quickly sat up and looked around for Raven; she was nowhere in sight. He groaned in aggravation and disgust with himself, lying back down on the ground.

He needed help. He needed it bad if he ever wanted to change his ways. He had made out with the one woman he loved who didn't (supposedly) want him. And if it had continued, he would've had sex with her too.

Yes, he needed help. And he needed it _bad_.


	8. Rehabilitation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 8:**

**Rehabilitation**

Logan pulled up to the rehab center and cut off the car (the Sedan).

It's been three weeks since he has checked himself in. Of course, he couldn't stay there; he still had a duty to the city. But he would go in four times a week, maybe more if he needed it. He would go in for a one on one therapy session. Then, go in for a Sex Addicts Anonymous group therapy session and some more one on one time with another therapist.

His progress was one of a slow one but he was getting better. He had refused just about every girl that came his way. He only had a hard time whenever Raven was near him or if they were alone together in the Tower.

And yes, the others still didn't know about his feelings for the dark sorceress.

He walked into the center and turned off his communicator. He did not want the outside world to contact him, even if it was the end of the world. He walked the familiar hallways, towards his therapist's office.

"Beastboy?" he heard someone say behind him.

Instinctively, Logan turned his head to see the one person he hated most in this world; Christian Dolt.

The stupid man walked towards him with a smile on his face, unaware of the unlimited hatred Logan had for him.

"Hey, how've ya been?" he asked.

Logan's jaw tightened as well as his fist, "Fine."

"So what are you doing here? Are you visiting someone or something?" he asked.

Logan kept quiet, resisting the urge to pounce on him and beat him to a bloody pulp. He had _his_ woman.

Feeling the intensity in the air, Christian coughed.

"Right, um…well it was nice talking to you," Christian said, before he turned away from him.

Logan stood there, frozen still like a statue, watching him go away into the far hallways of the center. He let out a breath of relief and turned around, finding the ability to move once more.

***

Raven sighed as the water flowed down upon her, soothing her. She has been on the edge every since that incident with Logan. She couldn't stop replaying it in her head and when she was near him, the thoughts wouldn't stop.

It felt too good. Better than what it should have felt. She should have been disgusted and pushed him away, for Azar knows where that mouth has been. But she couldn't, if anything she craved more for it.

She sighed and raised her hands and washed off whatever soap that was still left on her. She turned the water off and walked out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around her nude form, she looked around for the lotion. But then, she remembered that she had let Starfire use it a few days ago.

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed her robe, put around her body, and left, in search for her lotion.

***

Tracing his hands alongside the wall, Logan walked down the hallways of the Tower towards his room.

He had finished his therapy sessions and came back home to an empty Tower. He grabbed a little something to eat and watched a bit of TV before he had to take his pills.

Oh crap, he thought as he stopped walking.

He let a slight groan of annoyance, "My pills."

He turned back around and for some reason decided to jog back to the kitchen. He turned around the corner and felt a force knock him over. He grabbed onto whatever he bumped into and took it down with him.

He landed on his stomach; the thing he grabbed was between him and the ground. He found it interesting that the thing was abnormally soft and smooth…and breathing. He opened his eyes and lifted up to see Raven, lying underneath him. He instantly froze. His eyes scanned her and their position.

Raven wet hair was sprawled across the floor. Her scent was strong but not strong as if she was aroused; strong as if she had nothing trapping her womanly scent, meaning that she was naked underneath her white towel robe. She was wet and smelled of her lavender body wash so she was completely fresh out of the shower.

Their position was quite the interesting one. Their midsections were touching, jean fabric meeting pubic hairs and skin. A very thin bit of space was between their raising chests and that was because Logan was propping himself up. With her hands clutching onto his bare arms and her legs on either side of his waist, did not make the situation any better.

Raven shuddered as she took notice of their position as well. Her body tingled as everything in her head quickly changed from one mentality to another; from her calm and rational mind to her emotional and primitive one. As if someone had lit a candle inside her, a flame blazed her flesh and boiled her blood. The demanding heat travelled down to her center; the scent change automatically hitting Logan's sensitive nose like a thousand tons of bricks.

He shook and twitched trying to keep control of himself. His hands tightened around her arms and then loosened and tightened again. He wanted her. He wanted her so bad. He hasn't had sex in three weeks and an opportunity had presented itself. She was naked and willing, he could have her. He could _defiantly_ have her. But he couldn't, he wouldn't. He found himself hovering right above her lips, just a few centimeters away from her lips.

He sighed, "You can't possibly imagine how…_bad_...I want you, right now. With you like this…alone…together. I could do whatever I wanted to you right now."

He twitched some more, jerking from the internal conflict in his mind, before he groaned and pushed off her. He back away to a wall and put his face in between his legs and his hands on either side of his head. He stared at the floor as he held himself from giving into his primal instinct.

Just as quickly as she did before, Raven changed mentalities once again. She lifted up from the ground and looked at Logan, watching him comfort himself.

She began to move towards him.

"Don't come near me until you get some clothes on," he warned.

Raven stilled, surprisingly unsure of what to do. She closed her eyes and breathed trying to gather her thoughts.

Exhaling, Raven said, "Do you want me to go?"

"It would be easier to control myself that way," he responded.

Raven mouthed an "O" and moved to stand up.

"But that doesn't mean I _want _you to leave," he finished.

Once again, she was unsure of what to do.

Do what he wants or give him what he needs?

She pondered the question in her mind, playing scenarios in her head and then replaying them to make sure she got all of the details.

"I think you need to be left alone for awhile," she said softly.

He nodded, "So be it."

Raven nodded even though she knew he wasn't looking. She got up and quickly scurried to her room. She shut the door behind her and leaned against it. She let out heavy breaths of nerves that had built up throughout that moment.

She couldn't believe how close they were to actually doing something. Sure, they didn't kiss but she was naked and the position they were in was very suggestive.

And then, she thought. She thought about how Logan pushed himself off of her. How he had refused to kiss her. How he had ignored his burning desire as well as hers just because it wasn't right. She suddenly was proud of the young man. He was no longer the complete and total ass she once knew.

I'm getting tired of all these changes with him, she growled mentality. But she smiled, he had refused her.


	9. Refusing

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 9:**

**Refusing**

_Two weeks later…_

Night settled in and the Tower was in a busy blur. It was another night and another charity ball to go to.

Night Wing adjusted his tie, annoyed.

"I hate these things," he muttered to himself.

Starfire entered the room and saw her boyfriend have difficulty with his tie. She wore a cranberry red strapless square neckline dress. The bodice is vertically pleated, while the cinched drop waist was horizontally pleated. The ruffled flared skirt is flirty and sassy; perfect for Night Wing or at least that's what she thought.

Starfire smiled as she walked over and adjusted it for him. He smiled in approval at her before he looked down at his watch.

"It's almost time to go," he muttered. He looked around and saw Cyborg in his holographic suit changing channels. Everyone else was gone.

"Is Raven coming with us or is she going to be like Logan and show up late?" he asked Cyborg.

Cyborg shrugged as he opened his mouth to speak but someone beat him to the punch.

"I know you didn't compare me to that, moronic man," a familiar voice from the darkness of the hallway said.

Raven walked into the light with Christian in tow.

"Are we ready to go?" she asked, surprisingly pleasant.

She wore a long royal blue evening dress. It was a simple dress, elegantly classy as always. It had capped sleeves, falling lightly across her shoulders with a brilliant ruched bodice. The back was a bit low, making a V down to her mid back. It was seemingly pulled together with a neat little bow; simple yet beautiful was the style once again.

Her hair was down this time but lightly curled. An antique looking silver comb was in her hair, pushing a side of it away from her face. She wore no other jewelry; she felt that there was no need.

And there wasn't.

The others looked at each other, weirdly, wondering what happened to _their_ Raven, who detested these events and proudly showed it. But they nodded before they walked out to the door.

---

They pulled up to town hall like they always did and smiled to the public. Signing a few autographs here and there. What shocked everyone the most was that not only did Raven have a date but she was smiling. She pleasantly walked around, posing for pictures, answering three-minute interviews and the like. She was nice to be around, which was defiantly shocking for everyone.

They entered the Ballroom and began to mingle with the crowd. Another thing that shocked everyone, she did not go to the bar in an instant. Instead she talked with the people and interacted with the mayor. Made idle chatter to people she didn't know and most likely didn't care about.

"I've never seen you this way, Raven," Cyborg exclaimed. He looked to Christian, "What have you done with our Raven?"

He laughed, "Nothing but understand her."

Raven smiled at him. She didn't know why but she always wanted to be better for him. So she smiled and interacted more but not too much so that she would turn them both off.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked his British accent coming out as smooth as buttermilk.

Her heart fluttered, "I would love to."

He smiled and took her arm, leading her to the dance floor. Once on the floor, he moved so that he was facing her. He wrapped one arm around her waist while the other gently held her hand. Slowly, they began to rock back and forth. They said nothing to each other, enjoying the moment they had together. The music played softly in the background, making the moment more intimate.

"Oh Beastboy's here," Christian said looking up, "Who's that with him?"

Raven's eyes widened and she turned her head to where he was looking.

Logan was dancing on the floor with a young woman who was (thankfully) moderately dressed. She had blonde hair and was incredibly gorgeous too, just like all the others, but not as slutty looking. She didn't look…_used._

Her dress was a deep scarlet red. It showed a decent about of cleavage. Not too much but it didn't cover so much that she looked like a prude. It worked and hugged her curves lightly, giving her the hourglass figure. A black ribbon was tied below the bust line and ended at her waist. It wasn't plain and it wasn't gouty. It was a very tasteful dress. And her hairstyle of choice went well with it; pulled up into a tight bun with spiral curls as bangs. It was a very tasteful dress, hair, and girl. But something about her made Raven's blood boil.

She's another whore, that's why, she told herself.

Ravens jaw clenched in anger at the scene. She thought he was making progress…

That lying bastard, she growled.

She turned around and faced Christian again.

"I don't know and I don't care," she said sternly.

They continued on dance together but the moment between them was long and gone. The song changed quickly and Raven hurried them both off the dance floor. She walked over to a table and looking over to where the bar was.

It was glowing in her eyes.

"Is everything all right, Raven?" Christian asked.

She turned her head to look at him.

"You seem…distant," he said, his face full of concern.

Raven shook her head, "No, no, I'm fine. I just…get claustrophobic every now and then. It's gone now."

Boy, did she hate lying to him.

Christian opened his mouth to say something but a different voice came out.

"I didn't know you were claustrophobic."

Raven turned around and saw Logan standing there with his smirk on his face and his new "girlfriend" at his side.

He shrugged, "Then again, it explains so much about your personality."

She forced a smile on her face, "Logan, how are you?"

He shrugged again, "Eh, it's not like you care anyway. But let me introduce Macy McKnab."

She smiled and shook their hands.

"It's nice to meet you all," she said.

"It's nice to meet you," Christian responded locking eyes with her.

She blushed and ducked her head down. Logan and Raven were oblivious to the exchange for they were eyes were also locked. Fury met humor in their gaze.

"She's a ballerina, if you must know," he smirked once again.

Her jaw locked, "Is that so?"

"Very much so," says Logan.

"That's very impressive, Logan," Says Raven, through gritted teeth.

His eyebrow perked, "If you and your date don't mind, I would like to dance with you."

Christian snapped out of whatever trance he was in, "Oh, I don't mind. Miss McKnab, would you like to dance, in that case?"

She smiled as she nodded. He smiled back and led her to the dance floor.

Logan smirked, "Looks like he's okay with it. Miss Raven…?"

He held out his hand as if it finished his sentence. Raven glared at him but walked to the dance floor, ignoring his hand. He sighed and followed her.

It was going to be a long dance.

She turned back around to face him and held her arms up in the way that they were supposed to be. He stifled a laugh as he approached her.

"First of all, you're too tense," he said. He put his hands on her shoulders and lowered them, gently. Then, he grabbed one of her raised hands and placed it on his back. The other met his palm.

"We're going to have to be closer," he placed his other hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. Raven's bottom lip quivered a bit before she mentally screamed for her to get a hold of herself.

What is wrong with me? I should be like this with Christian, _NOT_ Logan, she yelled in her head.

Logan sighed, "Now, why are you so angry with me?"

Raven looked away from his eyes as if they burned her.

"Because I thought you were making progress," she said angrily.

He chuckled, "You think _I'm_ with_ her_?"

Raven nodded, "You showed up late with a woman so it is assumed…"

"That's right; it's assumed. Not actually the truth," he said, "She's from my Sex Addicts Anonymous group. The reason why we were late is because she lives on the other side of the city, she wasn't ready, and she was having a bit of a withdrawal episode too."

Raven looked back at him and saw in his eyes the truth. She suddenly felt a wave a shame hit and seeped into her bloodstream.

"I'm sorry for…assuming," said Raven hesitantly, "It's just that…"

"I have a bit of a reputation…I know. But at least I'm trying to break that habit. Like you are with alcohol," he pointed out.

Her eyes grew wide, "You-?"

"Noticed? Yes, of course," he smirked, "Its' difficult not to notice you, Raven. Speaking of which, you look radiantly beautiful tonight."

Her blood suddenly rushed to her cheeks as she gazed into her eyes. He had said that last part so casually but his eyes said it so…differently. It was almost like he was whispering it, sensually, in her ear. She sucked in a sharp breath of air and looked away once again.

Damn his eyes, she cursed.

Logan smiled as he looked up to where his date and Christian danced. They were rather close to each other and thanks to his great eyesight; he could see his date blushing heavily. His jaw tightened.

"Looks like Christian wins again," he said out loud.

Her eyes snapped up to him, "Excuse me?"

He nodded his head to them, "My date seems to like him a lot. He wins again."

Raven looked over to where they were and saw what he was talking about. She quickly looked away and focused her attention on the thread on Logan's tie.

"There was a competition?" she asked, trying to stay calm.

Logan laughed, "When it comes to me and him, yes."

She looked up at him as he looked down at her.

"I wanted to see how much alike we were. Apparently, we both have the same taste in women."

He nodded his head the pair once more, causing Raven to look back at them.

Christian was whispering something in her ear and his hand had come down from her mid back to her lower. They were closer to each other and further away from the crowd of people on the floor, towards the shadows.

Raven looked away from them and breathed a shaky breath. A flurry of thoughts and emotion ran through her mind and body. Anger, rage, jealousy, sadness, confusion; and all of them were pointing towards both Christian and Logan. Logan for purposely doing this and Christian for…_flirting_ with the girl.

"I told you so," Logan whispered in her ear.

Raven's eyes snapped up. She had decided on who she was going to be angry this evening.

"'_I told you?' _Is that all you have to say to me is, _'I told you'_?" she seethed, "You purposely brought this girl here for some sick twisted experiment against Christian and you want to say I fucking told you so!"

She pushed off of him, forcing him to let go of her. Logan didn't move to explain for he had no explanation.

"You just have to fucking ruin everything, don't you? First, you leave without telling us why. Then, you come back and you're this…egotistical sex manic. Now, you say you're jealous of me and the one guy that I truly like being together. Trying to sabotage this relationship by making out with me and bringing in some pretty girl to-to flirt with him!

"You have to just ruin everything for just about everyone. No, not everyone; just me, don't you? Because I can't be happy for once in my life. Because I have the fucking nerve to refuse you, is that it?"

Logan gritted his teeth behind his lips before he bowed his head to her.

"Thank you for the dance, Miss Raven," and with that he left the dance floor, not once looking back.


	10. Temptation

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 10:**

**Temptation**

Five days after that night, things between Logan and Raven did not cool down. They avoided each other at all circumstances. They did not talk or even look at each other except for during battles. And even then, they didn't talk much.

Raven and Christian had a long discussion that night about the Macy thing and Christian just said that he was just being kind to her. It took a lot of convincing but Raven ended up believing it.

As for Logan, he knew exactly what was going on. He was being _kind_ to her all right; _kind _to her in the janitor's closest of the rehabilitation center. But he refused to tell Raven of the affairs; she would just have to find out for herself. Otherwise, she would just say he's ruining things for her again and he couldn't take hearing that lie from her again. He just couldn't.

Logan was still doing well in his rehab even though he still had some difficulties as most addicts do. He just thanked God every time a skirt talked to him. He really didn't want the experience he saw first-hand with Macy.

It's been 12 days since that night and all was well in the Titans Tower (well…not all). Logan and Cyborg were sitting on the couch, drinking a beer, and playing video games, with Night Wing cheering next to them.

"So Beastboy, what's goin' on between you and Raven?" Cyborg asked still pressing the buttons of the control.

"What do you mean?" Logan responded as his robot picked up Cyborg's. He made an "ooh" noise as his robot threw the other to the ground.

"You two haven't been talking lately. Avoiding each other and all," Night Wing commented, "You guys had a fight?"

Logan shrugged, "You could say that. Why?"

"Just curious," Cyborg answered before his robot kicked Logan's in the air.

He saw a combination move he could do and pressed all the buttons as fast as he could. To make a long story short…Cyborg won.

Logan sighed in defeat as he reached for his beer, handing the control to Night Wing.

"But seriously, man," Cyborg started as he came down from the excitement of winning, "What's going on with you two? I did hear a little bit of that conversation at the ball."

Logan let the beer settle in his mouth before he swallowed it, thinking of his words.

He sighed, "…I don't like Christian."

Cyborg chuckled, "That much was obvious from moment you met him. But I know that's not it."

He nodded, "She doesn't like the fact that I don't like Christian."

"Stop stating what we already know, B," said Cyborg.

Logan took a quick swig of his beer, "I'm going out."

"What? B, come on," Cyborg said trying to get his best friend to explain to him. He didn't like being in the dark about these things.

"I'm out," he said again as he stood up and finished his beer. He walked to the key rack and picked out the key to the Yamaha and walked out.

***

Raven flipped the page to her book as she sat in the garage. She had been locked in her room for the past couple of hours and felt it was time for a change of scenery; so she decided to go in the garage to read.

She shifted a little on the crate she sat on, trying to get comfortable. She sighed in futile attempt to and moved to find another spot in the room. Suddenly, she heard the door to the garage open and stopped her motion. She tucked herself back on the crate, hiding behind the other crate behind her. She really didn't want to have anyone find her. She heard the person sigh as they walked across the floor, inching closer to her. She looked to the side and saw a man with green skin and hair.

Logan, she thought. She held her breath, thinking that maybe he wouldn't find her if she didn't. He picked up the helmet from the Yamaha and sighed once again.

"So, how long are we going to avoid each other this time?" he asked.

He turned his head to Raven and shook his head.

"You can't hide from me, even if you stop breathing," he said, as he pointed to his nose, "I can still smell you."

She exhaled in defeat, hating that she didn't teleport out of there when she had the chance.

"You didn't answer my question," he said, dragging her attention back to him, "How long?"

They stared at each other in silence. She didn't answer him nor did attempt too.

"Okay then," he said, breaking the silence, "I was really hoping we could talk but since…"

He didn't finish the statement. He turned on the bike and got on. He looked back at Raven.

"Look, I really don't want to go out alone. With me going through a bit of a withdrawal and all, it wouldn't be good for me," said Logan, "Please come with me. I know I can always stay here, but I don't like being coped up in here all the time. And you can keep me away from temptations."

"Aren't I a temptation for you?" she responded, finally.

He resisted the urge to smile, "The biggest. But at least you can defend yourself. Blast me with your powers, if you have to."

She sat there for a moment, unsure of what to do. She looked away from him, thinking she could figure it out when she's not looking at him. His stare always seemed to have some sort of an affect on her.

"Please, Raven," he pleaded, "I don't really trust myself out there alone. You have no idea what it's like when a brood comes up and throws herself _and_ her panties at me."

Raven let out a breathy snort at the statement. She looked back at him before she crawled of the crate and over to him. She grabbed a helmet from another bike and stopped about two feet away from him.

He smiled as if to say thanks and slipped his helmet on. She slipped her helmet on as well and climbed on, her hands finding his sides. He felt a chill go up his spine as they touch but quickly got a grip.

"You better hold on, I've been known to go fast," he said before he pushed his visor down.

She rolled her eyes and pushed her visor down.

When he didn't feel her hold him any closer, so he guessed she didn't believe his warning. He smirked and revved up the motorcycle, scaring her a bit. He let go of the brake and off they went. If she wasn't holding on tight before she certainly was now. She let out a squeal of surprise before she quickly wrapped her arms around his stomach, pressing her chest against his back.

He laughed at the actions before he sped up once again.

---

They had stayed out for the whole day. They first went out to eat at _Panera Bread_ on the other side of town. Raven ordered a hot coffee while Logan had one of their salads. It was the only place they could agree on.

Then, they decided to walk about the town, finding little things to buy and such. Logan ended up buying about 65 dollars worth of stuff for both of them (he, taking the larger half of course). Raven swore up and down that she was going to pay him back but he refused for reasons he would not state. It would make her upset and uncomfortable, that he knew for sure.

Now, it was night and they were in the middle of the woods walking up a path.

"Logan, where are we going?" she asked him.

"You'll see," he simply said with a smile.

They continued walking for a few more moments in silence before Logan stopped walking.

"What?" said Raven.

He smiled at her, "We're here."

He walked off the path and pushed a branch over, allowing her to see what he was talking about.

She walked through and saw the entire city. Her view from the Tower could not even match up against this. It looked over the rest of the woods, to the city, to the ocean, to the tower, to the starry sky.

Well…not that starry; it is a city, after all.

"Oh my," she started, amazed by the view, "How did you find this place?"

He shrugged as he let go of the branch, "I went out running one day and I found this place."

"You must have done some serious running then," she replied.

He smiled as he sat down on a rock, "You'd be amazed at where your feet will take you if you just let go."

She sat down next to him, "My feet would never take me to a place like this if I didn't know it existed."

He shook his head, "Some places…you aren't meant to find on your own."

She sighed, "True. Since when are you so right and poetic?"

"I'm not. I got that from two fortune cookies," he laughed.

She snorted amused, "Figures."

She looked over at him, taking in his form. He looked relaxed as if he had found his center.

"So how have you been with your therapy?" she inquired.

He sighed, "Good, good. I talk to my therapists a lot and that group therapy is really doing something."

"That's good," she nodded looking back out to the view.

"How about you and Christian?" he asked.

"We're good. He's been a bit busy lately with some of his patients so he cancelled some of our dates but we're still good," she replied.

Of _course _he's been busy, he thought sarcastically. He let out a snort by accident which caused Raven to look at him.

"What was that?" she said, a frown forming on her face.

"Huh? Oh nothing, just a thought," he said, shrugging it off.

"What were you snorting at?" she pressed, growing more upset.

"Nothing; just a thought, a random stupid thought," he lied, "Sheesh, don't have a cow."

"Look, I know how you feel about me and him being together but you don't have to bring it to my attention every time you're with me," she said sternly.

He rolled his eyes, "I didn't mean to. It just came out."

They sat in silence, listening to the voice of nature; crickets chirping, the lull of the city, the hooting of an owl. Melody to their ears.

"It's nice up here," Logan said randomly, "Whatever problem you have…just disappears for a moment. Like…nothing can touch you all the way up here."

"What do you call what we had a moment ago?" she asked lowly.

"If we were anywhere else, we would've fought for longer and you know it," he chuckled, nudging her a bit.

"We always have to fight, don't we?" Raven said with a small smile.

He chuckled, "I can't imagine us functioning any other way."

Her smile grew, "Same here."

She looked at him and noticed that his hair was getting longer. She didn't know what compelled her to do it but she reached out and held the strand in her hand.

"Your hair's getting longer," she whispered.

His hand shot to hers, grasping it lightly, and turned his head to hers. His free hand laid itself on her cheek and placed his lips on hers.

Raven eyes widened in shock, her mind shutting down for a moment, as he kissed her lips. She felt the urgency in his kisses; the _need_ in them. She wanted to give in to them, oh how she wanted to, but she had her guard up this time.

She couldn't blast him because she would be sending him off a cliff but she did lift a small rock. The rock flew at his arm but missed by a little. Unfortunately, the sharp end of the rock flew past him, tearing his skin.

He flinched at the sudden pain and stopped kissing her. The hand that was on her wrist clasped around his arm to soothe the pain.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that," Raven said quickly.

Through gritted teeth he said, "Its' okay. I appreciate the fact that you didn't blast me with your powers."

"Here, let me see your arm," she offered.

He shook his head, "No need."

He let go of his arm and placed his tongue on it, licking the wound.

"Honestly, Logan, let me see your arm," she said again, disgusted by the action.

"Wait," he said. He licked it a few more times and then turned towards her.

"Look," he instructed.

She looked down, hesitantly and saw that the wound was healing itself rather quickly.

"My animal DNA speeds up my healing abilities. So if I'm alive, I can heal myself faster than a normal human. Even if I'm unconscious," he informed, "So there was no need for you to use your powers."

"And how long have you known this?" Raven asked for she had healed him many times for a lot less.

"In Japan, I didn't have you around anymore and I had to figure out how to get well again without you. One day, I licked this big wound on my leg because I had nothing better than that and it healed completely in less than two minutes," he replied with a smile. He looked down at his arm, "You see, it's gone."

She looked back down at his arm and sure enough it wasn't there anymore. She placed her fingers on his arm in amazement, trying to find a bump or something.

Logan resisted the urge to pounce on her to the best of his abilities.

"_Withdrawal_," he said through gritted teeth.

She instantly let go of him, knowing what he meant by that word. He did say she was the biggest temptation for him.

Then, thought reached her mind.

"Why do you like me?"

Logan jumped, nearly fell off the cliff. He breathed trying to calm his heart from the near death experience. He certainly had not been expecting that question. Well, at least, not then.

He coughed, "What was that?"

"Why do you like me?" she repeated, still nervous at the sudden motion from him.

He blinked before he shook his head.

"Uh…I'm not sure you want to hear this, Raven," he said, his hand finding the back of his neck.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to hear it."

"Oh? And what was that when you asked me for my opinion on Christian?"

"Please, Logan?" she pleaded with her eyes, "What about me do you like or find attractive?"

He blinked again before he sighed, casually running a hand through his hair. He looked back to her.

"You really want to know?"

She nodded.

He shrugged, "You asked for it."

He inhaled a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever was to come. Exhaling, he started his explanation.

"I like you because you're always there for me. When everyone doubts me or doesn't know what to say to me, you always come to me side and comfort me. You tell me the truth when I need to hear it even though you know I'm going to get mad at you. You're someone real, someone I envy a bit because you can be yourself and not fake all the time. You're someone can talk to when I feel to out of place. You're unique and you stand out far more than anyone I ever met.

"I like you because you're beautiful and pure. You think with your heart. You think about what you can do for others and sacrifice everything for them. You're completely selfless, just like…my mom."

He paused, going back to those memories of her. After a moment, he shook his head and continued on.

"I like you because you're my best friend and someone I would never try to purposely hurt. Someone that I can trust, fight with, laugh with, grow with, and heal with. I like you because…"

He trailed off, afraid to finish the rest of the statement. Raven furrowed her brows.

"Because…?"

"You really don't want to hear this," he said getting up and turning around. He knew what was coming.

"Logan, please," she said, doing the same thing, "Because of what?"

Logan walked back to the edge of the woods and looked over his shoulder.

"Because you are the love of my life. My Chosen Mate."

Everything in Raven's system froze as those words hit her eardrums.

"It's something I can't change, Raven. For your sake, I wish I could but I can't; I've tried several times. I've, I guess you can say, imprinted on you. And I'll always want you more than anyone in this world but I will never take you when you're not willing. And that's why you're my biggest temptation; because you're my intended mate."

He looked forward back to the trees, "I'll be waiting at the cycle. If you want to fly off instead, I understand. Just let me know first so that way I don't worry about you all night."

And with that he walked into the woods. He had no more to say to her because she certainly had nothing to say to him. And if she did it would be words of blame.

Raven stood there just staring at where he once was.

She was his Chosen Mate! No, this couldn't be! How could she be…_his mate_?! She sat back down on the rock, feeling her knees shake. She breathed placing her head between her knees.

His mate? Out of all the people he slept with, Raven was his mate, the one person he didn't have sex with?

She shook her head as if it were to help her get rid of that thought. Raven should really heed his advice; she really didn't want to know some things. Raven sat there for awhile longer, listening to nature once again. She felt peace consume her like it had earlier, as if the melody of the woods had taken all of those past moments away.

She slowly got up and decided to make her way down to the cycle. She figured she was too unstable to be able to fly home alone…with her thoughts. She made her way through the woods and saw Logan looking back up at her.

He looked nervous of something; afraid, maybe. He watched her walk down to him with her arms crossed. About three feet away from him, she stopped and stared. And for another long tedious moment they stared at each other, wondering what the other was thinking.

Realizing how futile it was, Raven uncrossed her arms and held them out to him. Logan's eyebrows furrowed at the movement but had an idea of what she was doing or rather asking for. He held out the helmet to her slowly as if to ask her if it was what she wanted. She reached for it and he gingerly handed it to her. She took it into her hands and put it on. Then, waited.

He turned on the motorcycle and put his helmet on as well. Raven nervously climbed on behind him and held on tight, remembering that this man drove like a maniac on crack. He smiled a little, a bit giddy about the fact that she decided to ride with him instead of fly home. He kicked the stand up and turned the bike around, heading back home.

---

As soon as they got home, Raven hopped off the cycle and headed straight up for the kitchen. She ran to the cabinet and grabbed a bottle, not even looking at it. She took it to her room and sat on her bed. She pulled the cork off and placed it on her lips, tilting her head back. She was in for quite a surprised when it tasted like water. She let the bottle free of her lips and looked at it confusedly. She turned it around and saw something that wasn't supposed to be there:

A note.

_Just in case you have some withdrawals. !)_

_Logan_

She sighed as she put the cork back on. She placed it on the floor and laid back on her bed.

"Looks like I'm going through a bit of a withdrawal too," she whispered to herself.


	11. Withdrawal

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 11:**

**Withdrawal**

Two weeks passed and Raven still did not speak to Beastboy. To find out that he had such feelings for her was frightening. He loved her and there was nothing he could do to change it? That was…terrifying for her.

So she ducked away from him as much as she could, afraid of confrontation. When was she finally going to stop running from him?

Logan, on the other hand, expected her to react in such a way. He had no clue as to why she rode back with him and it looked like he was never going to get an answer. So he continued on as if nothing was wrong even though it pained him severely to be ignored and avoided by her. He was still doing well with his rehab, of course, still struggling with withdrawals (and _not _punching Christian in the face).

Raven was still with Christian, oblivious to the affair he was still having (and Mac was still going to rehab…for him). She would try to spend as much time as she could with him, using him as a way to avoid Logan.

Soon enough there was another party for them to go to; another _charity_ gala. So like they always did, they rushed to get dressed.

"Has anyone seen my tie?" Night Wing asked. He wasn't sure what it was about him and ties but apparently they didn't like each other.

"Which one?" Logan responded as he tied his shoe.

"The pink one," Night Wing muttered.

Logan laughed, "You know, we already know you guys are a couple and matching each other is _so_ teenaged years."

"You try telling that to her, then, come talk to me," Night Wing grumbled, "It makes her happy, so…you get the point."

Logan shrugged, "Yeah, you're pussy whipped. But on a serious note, I have no clue where it is."

Night Wing glared at Logan, who seemingly ignored him and went to tie his other shoe. Night Wing growled before he turned around, "Thanks a lot, jackass."

A chuckle couldn't help but ease its way from his lips. Just as Night Wing exited, Raven entered, looking very well put together.

Once again, it was a black dress and simple as most of her outfits are. It was an elegant strapless evening gown with a Sweetheart neckline and a pretty little trinket in the middle of the neckline. It had a fitted and shirred bodice and a high front slit but a nice flowing skirt. It was simple, elegant, attracting; especially for a certain changeling.

Her hair was pulled up into a high pony tail with curls cascading down. Two strands of hair was curled and in her face, giving her more of a formal look. She had no jewelry except for the clear rhinestone studs in her ears. She had a tad bit of blush on her cheeks and a little rose on her lips, giving her more color; it was very naturally put together.

Logan smiled, even though he knew he wasn't going to get a real positive response or one at all.

"You look beautiful, Raven, as you always do," he lied; no words could every really describe how beautiful she was to him.

Raven glanced over at him before looking away, blushing madly. He was shirtless again.

"Thank you," she said coldly, "Now if you'll excuse me."

She grabbed the car keys to the BMW and continued her way out the door.

He sighed, "Going to get Christian?"

She didn't answer him; she didn't need too. It was a common sense type of question that you still couldn't help but ask.

Logan shook his head; she would just have to find out for herself. He watched her walk out of the room with a sigh.

"This can only end badly," he muttered before he picked up his undershirt.

***

Raven put the car in drive and off she went, away from the Tower and Logan. She sighed in relief, feeling whatever tension she had leave her shoulders.

She didn't know what it was about being around him lately. One moment they would stay clear of each other and then they would get too close for comfort and then back again. It was all they did and it frustrated her because she had no idea if the next encounter would be the one where they would ignore the other or acknowledge each other too much.

Shaking her head of those thoughts, she continued to drive to her destination.

***

"Is everybody ready?" Night Wing asked. He looked around and almost jumped when he saw Logan there.

"Uh…Logan?" he said as he looked down at his watch, "Aren't you going to pick up your date?"

Logan smirked as he stuck his hands in his pockets, "You guys _are _my dates. So let's get going…_ladies_."

Night Wing and Cyborg rolled their eyes at him but they were proud. He was getting better. Starfire smiled as she wrapped her arm around Night's and walked up to Logan. She looped her arm around his and smiled at him.

"Since I am your date you must escort me like one," she said, a bright smile coming onto her face.

"Hey Cy, you and your date getting in on this action or what?" Logan said.

Cyborg laughed, "No, we're good."

"You need to teach them a thing or two about dating, Star," he whispered to her as he began to walk.

Starfire nodded, as a smile still as bright as daylight on her face, walking with both of her dates.

"Now you're not getting in any of our pants tonight," Night Wing joked.

Logan chuckled as he playfully sucked in air through his teeth, "That's too bad. I was really hoping I could experience, _the Boy Wonder_."

Cyborg's laughter bellowed out from behind them, cracking up at the hilarious joke.

"I don't know what happened to you in Japan," Cyborg laughed, "But it made you better in almost every way."

Logan smiled, looking back to Night Wing, who was cursing Logan to Hell under his breath.

Finally, things are going back to normal, he mentally sighed, feeling the weight of the world lift away from his shoulders.

***

Raven pulled up to the curb and put the car in park. She got of the car and went to go into the apartment complex. She walked in and headed up the stairs, feeling all sorts of emotions around her.

Ignoring them, she climbed until she reached his room, in which she felt…odd. She felt two beings inside- two very happy beings; two very happy beings in a cloud of ecstasy. Raven gasped as she stepped back from the door. Her breathing became shallow, as her eyes grew wide. He was cheating on her. He…he was with another woman!

Logan…was right, she thought.

She held her breath for a moment before she shook her head. She looked back at the door and clenched her jaw. She tightened all the muscles in her face before she knocked on the door. She heard some voices inside but she ignored it. She had to keep her mind focused.

"Who is it?" a male voice said from the other side of the door.

"Raven," she stated.

She heard him curse and some shuffling sounds. Again, she ignored them. He suddenly opened the door but not all the way. His face was sweaty and his breathing was quite irregular or rather, regular for a man who was about to get busted for cheating. He smiled at her nervously, trying to keep his cool.

"Hey Raven, love, I'm not exactly ready. Could you give me 15 minutes, maybe 20?" he said.

"Don't bother. Just keep fucking your new girlfriend," she said. She pushed opened the door and saw him half naked, the girl naked over in the kitchen area. Raven's eyes narrowed as she set her sights on the girl.

"_Macy McKnab_? Of all people, you have to fuck a sex addicted girl who's _supposed_ to be in the _rehab _that you work in?" she snorted, "You're really sick."

And with that she turned, feeling the harshness of her emotion bubble up to the surface. A tear made its way out as she got into her car.

"He was right all along," she whispered. She started the car and let her hair down. She needed liquor and she needed it _bad_.

***

Logan walked out of the car and onto the red carpe. He smiled at the cameras and turned when they wanted him to poise for a shot. He saw a reporter that he was familiar with and was flagged down.

"Hello Beastboy, how are you?" the reporter asked.

He smiled softly at the woman, "Ah…quite well, actually. How are you?"

"I'm doing marvelous, thank you. So…you're here with the other Titans…?" she said, astonished. This was the third time the Titans surprised them in a row, after all.

He laughed, "Yes, I'm here with them. They're my dates for this evening."

"Oh, does this have anything to do with your rehabilitation?" she asked.

He nodded his head, "Yes and no. There's another reason that I'm not at liberty to say the current moment."

"Will we ever find out?" she asked.

He smiled again as he spoke, "Maybe."

"Speaking about finding out things, will you finally tell us why you left for Japan?"

He shook his head, "Now you know the answer to that question."

"You're not going to tell us, are you? Ugh, so secretive," she joked.

He chuckled in amusement at the conversation; it was the only thing that made it bearable.

"Okay so what do you make of Raven –_mysterious, loner Raven_- going out with Christian?" she asked. She held the microphone up to his face, waiting for him respond.

He froze for a moment, thinking of his words carefully. He opened his mouth and leaned closer to the device.

"I…I was surprised to say the least. All of us were," he commented, "Now if you'll excuse me, even though I love talking to you, my dates are leaving me behind."

The reporter disregarded his first statement and let him go with a nice lingering joke as they all do, before turning back to the camera. Logan sighed in relief as he went to catch up with the others. He knew very well that he couldn't (and he wouldn't) say anything like that about Raven. It was too personal and, on top of that, an extra sensitive topic for him.

He looked back to see if Raven had made it yet. He didn't see her and sighed.

Please don't tell me she's pulling off what I used to do, he thought worriedly.

---

An hour past and Raven still hadn't arrived to the party. Now Logan knew why she always made friends with the bartender; he always seemed to be there for you. He groaned as he looked away from bar.

"You don't need it. Not another addiction," he said to himself.

He looked up to the doors and saw no one that he had been looking for. Now he was getting worried. He shifted his weight as he debated about him going out to find her.

Damn instincts, he cursed.

"Hey Logan; enjoying yourself?" says Cyborg, coming up from behind him.

Logan shook his head, "Not really. I'm worried about Raven."

"She hasn't come in yet?" Cyborg asked.

Logan shook his head again, looking back to the doors, still no Raven.

Cyborg shrugged and lightly hit Logan on the back, "She'll be fine. She's a big girl now."

Logan rolled his eyes, "I'm still worried. I wasn't even this late for these things."

"Maybe she's ditching or doing some _adult activities_," he said slyly.

Logan shuddered, "Ugh, don't even mention that!"

"Come on, Logan, you didn't expect her to be little Miss virgin all her life, did ya?" Cyborg laughed.

Growling he said, "Of course not. I just didn't expect her to do it so soon…or with him."

"Well, they've been together for like…six months now. And they've known each other for about eight."

Logan growled; he really didn't want to think about Raven doing such things.

"It's still too soon," he grumbled.

Cyborg rolled his eyes, "Says the man who meets the girl in the afternoon and has her pants off by dinner."

"For her, it's too soon," Logan specified.

"Whatever man, just don't go crazy please," he said before turning away.

Logan snorted.

Him…go crazy? Ha, that was a laugh! For he was already insane!

He grunted and walked towards the door. He didn't care how he found her (okay, maybe a little) but he was determined to figure out what happened to her.

Great now I'm having withdrawals from her, he growled mentally.


	12. Relapse

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 12:**

**Rebound**

Raven lifted the bottle up to her lips as she tilted her head back. She swayed with the music that played softly in the background.

She was working on her fifth bottle and was now completely and utterly drunk. She wanted to escape the world and its cruelty. She wanted to run and forget the heartache that had welled into her heart. She had traded her dress for some black pajama shorts and a white tank top. Her hair fell around her face, messily. Her makeup was gone as well as anything else that she used to dressed up.

"No wonder why you aren't at the party. You're having one of your own," she heard a voice say.

She turned and saw Logan standing at the door with one hand holding the black blazer that was slung over his shoulder and one in his pocket. She frowned and brought the bottle back up to her lips. She took three large gulps, her eyes never leaving his.

She was sending a silent message to him, daring him to stop her from drinking. He sighed as he walked over to her, placing the blazer on the couch. He reached for the bottle.

"Raven, this isn't healthy for you. Give me the bottle," said Logan.

She backed away from him and held her bottle closer to her.

"Raven," he warned.

"Why don't you go fuck your date, Logan?" she slurred, "And leave me the Hell alone."

"I don't have a date for tonight. I went alone," he said.

"I'm sure you have some girl at your disposal somewhere. Go to her," she spat.

Like Hell she was going to let him take her only solution away from her.

"Raven, what could possibly make you drink this much?" he asked.

She looked confused for a moment before she shook her head and turned away.

"Tell me, Raven. You haven't had a drink in months and now you're hostile over that stupid bottle in your hand. What the heck happened?" he said sternly.

He knew something was wrong and had a pretty good idea of what it was. She stopped drinking when she got with Christian. And the way she looked at him defiantly told him that something was wrong.

He walked over to her and hesitantly, put his hands on her arms. He made sure that his body was good distance away from her. He didn't want to get himself excited or her, for that matter.

"You can tell me," he said, softly, "What's wrong?"

She trembled in his arms before she hung her head.

"Christian was cheating on me," she said lowly.

Two glistening tears fell from her eyes, cascading down her cheeks. She leaned back towards Logan, so that her back was against his chest.

He instinctively, wrapped his arms tighter around her and held her close. He closed his eyes and let his chin rest on her head, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. He slowly rocked back and forth, feeling her shake a little in his arms.

He had another problem at hand now. He knew that prying her away from the bottle would probably cause more problems; meaning that he would have to fight her God-knows- how-long, making her more upset.

But then again, drinking herself silly isn't that great of a solution either.

He gnawed at his lip and sighed, "I'll let you finish the bottle but after that you go to bed, okay?"

She nodded slowly before her legs gave out from underneath her. Logan felt her drop in his arms and quickly held her tighter before moving down slowly with her. They sat down on the ground, still in their embrace. More tears fell from Raven's eyes before she brought the bottle to her lips again.

"You know," Logan said, "We have music, we have alcohol, and lots of room. You wanna dance?"

Raven looked back at him, confused by the question.

"Dance?" she slurred.

He smiled at her and said, "Dance."

"But-but," she started.

He chuckled as he moved to stand up, "Come on, it's just you and me here. No one else is here, like there was before. You should be fine with this."

He held up his hand to her, waiting for her to take it. She hesitated but took his hand. He hoisted her up to a standing position. She stumbled, causing Logan to lose his balance. He caught Raven and himself before they fell back to the floor.

"Well that was graceful," he joked.

Raven laughed, "It was, wasn't it? Like a swan."

"A swan with a deformed leg, yeah," he added, causing to Raven to laugh harder.

He stood then back up and wrapped one arm around her waist while the other was in her hand. Raven smiled as they as they rocked back and forth to the music; "I Don't Trust Myself (With Loving You)," by John Mayer came through the speakers.

Eventually, Raven wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned her head against his chest. Logan smiled and held her closer.

"You know," Raven slurred, "You're a really nice guy."

"Not always," whispered Logan.

Raven leaned back away from him, breaking their embrace. She drank from the bottle again, her eyes never leaving him. It was the second time she did that but she had a new look on her face. Playful eyes and a sultry smile laid across her features as she took the bottle away from her lips. Logan disciplined himself to not get turned on by the action.

She put the bottle down on the table and started to sway in a suggestive way. Her hands went slowly up and down her body, lifting her black tank top a little. Logan bit his lip as he felt himself slowly harden. She beckoned him over with a finger as she danced. He slowly walked over to her watching her every move. She put her hands in his, making him dance with her.

"Now why can't you do this at the parties?" he joked.

She laughed, "Because I'm comfortable with you."

"You're comfortable with me? I highly doubt that," Logan said.

She let out a playful moan, "I'm very comfortable with you, Logan."

He smiled before he pulled her towards him. She spun into him and rocked for a moment. Her butt rubbed up against the fabric of his pants, causing him to harden. She turned her head so that she could look at him. Noticing that their lips were only inches away from each other and that it was too much temptation for him, he spun her out.

She tripped over her foot and fell over, heading for the ground. Logan quickly caught her before she hit the floor.

She looked at him and smiled.

"You always seem to catch me when I fall," she commented.

He chuckled, "Well you do the same for me."

"You're my hero and I'm you're heroine, I guess," she shrugged.

More than you know, he thought.

"I wanna sit," she murmured as she lowered herself towards the ground. He let her go when she was on the ground and joined her. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned a button of his shirt. She smiled at him seductively and leaned closer to him.

"You are so hot," she breathed.

He laughed, sheepishly, "You don't mean that."

She climbed onto his lap and leaned towards him, "Yes, I do."

Logan's eyes widened as she did. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed," he said, trying to keep his voice from squeaking.

He slid her off and stood up. He gave her his hand and helped her up. She purposely ran into him and wrapped her arms around him. Her lips rested against his neck, just like he did seven months ago.

Logan froze as he felt her breath caress his skin, "R-Raven?"

"I want you," she whispered before she softly kissed his neck.

Logan whispered as he struggled against his instincts.

"We-we shouldn't do this," he stuttered.

She continued to kiss and lick his sensitive neck as if she didn't hear him, "You know you want this."

Logan shivered in pleasure and almost caved in but he quickly, realized what he was doing again and stopped.

"Yes, I want you…but not like this," he pushed her away again.

He wrapped an arm around her and turned back to the door, ushering her to the hall. In the hall, everything was fine. She didn't fight or struggle; she just smiled.

Suddenly, from out of the blue, Raven jumped him and, forcefully, pushed him up against the wall. She placed her lips on his, capturing him in a feverish kiss. Her hands travelled up and down his chest, chest trying to fell through his clothing.

Instinctively, Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back just as passionately. His tongue darted into her willing mouth, tasting her. She tasted better than he ever dreamed, making him want her more.

Her hands started to unbutton his shirt, ripping a few of them off. His hands went under her shirt, his calloused fingers touching her soft, smooth, silky skin. Raven moaned into his mouth as his hand cupped her breast, making her press her body closer to his. She raised her hands to his head and ran her fingers through his tresses, gripping it here and there. Her lips left his, moving them to kiss his cheek, to his jaw line, to his neck. He sighed as she continued her attack on his neck.

He wanted this. Not, he _needed _this, more than anyone or anything. But he knew this was wrong. And he knew that he was about to cross the line. If he didn't stop now, he would have her and take her for all that she is.

With as much strength as he could muster, he said, "R-Raven this…isn't right."

One of her hands slipped down to the zipper of his pants and placed her palm on his hardened member. He sucked in a sharp intake of breath as he felt her hand massage him.

"I _want _you," she hissed, sensually.

That set him off.

Logan had abandoned all thought of resistance as he pushed her back towards the other wall, with a thud. She let out a groan as she hit the wall but it quickly turned into a moan when Logan attached his lips to hers.

Her womanly scent filled his nose, driving him senseless. His hands roaming all over her, touching, groping, and squeezing everything he could touch. They found the back of her knees and hooked around them, wrapping them around his waist. He pressed himself closer to her, letting out a growl here and there.

Raven couldn't believe all the pleasure she was feeling. It was so gratifying and yet she wanted- _craved-_ more. She pulled at his tie, loosening it completely and wrapped it around her hands, pulling him closer to her.

Logan started to walk towards her room, stopping every now and then. He loved touching, kissing, and holding her. He never wanted to let her go for one second. They made it to her room and barely made it to bed. He laid Raven down on the bed, not once breaking the kiss.

Raven pushed his shirt off in dire need and then, reached down to pull his undershirt up. She got it off and threw the article of clothing across the room before pulling him further onto the bed as he slipped his shoes off.

Logan reached down to her pajama bottoms and slipped into the sides of it. He broke the heated kiss and practically ripped the pants off of her, her scent growing stronger now that it was released into the air. He came back up to her, placing his body in between hers and kissed her again.

Raven turned them so that she was on top of him. She grinded against him, increasing the massive amount of pleasure they felt. He placed his hands on her hips and moved with her causing her to moan.

They continued this for some time before Raven reached for the bottom of her shirt and lifted it above her head, revealing her naked breast.

Logan stared for a moment before he slid his hands up her sides to cup them. With her nipples between his ring and middle fingers he massaged them, causing her to moan and gasp in pleasure.

She tossed her head back and closed her eyes as his ministrations on her breast pleased her. Instinctively, she moved against him causing him to harden more, if that were possible. Logan growled and sat up, his hands leaving her breast and attaching his lips to hers. Her hands found the back of his head and pulled him closer, tugging his hair once again.

His lips trailed away from hers and travelled to her left breast. He ran his tongue over the nipple a few times before he completely engulfed it, while his right hand raised up to massage the other. Her moans increased in volume as he bit and sucked at her breast, turning on more. But Logan took his time, not in a rush to get what he wanted. He moved over to her other breast, kissing his way over through the valley between her breasts.

Raven's hands travelled down from his neck to his belt buckle. She, slowly, unbuckled it as he continued to nibble at her nipple. She got it free and pulled it off of him, disregarding it as if it were a mere piece of trash.

She unbuttoned his pants and placed her hand once again on his hard on and massaged it. Logan growled again before he turned them over so that she was on her back and he was over her.

Raven's fingers slipped up to the top of his boxers and pulled them down. She struggled when she couldn't go down any further but Logan was quick to help. He took off his pants as well as his boxers, kicking them off to some part of the room.

He turned back to her and smiled like a predator seeing its prey for the first time. Her eyes hazed over with lust and ecstasy. Her breast, lit by the silver moonlight, moved up and down as she breathed.

He leaned down and kissed a spot below her knee and moved his way up. He kissed her thigh as his hands slid up and down her body. As he moved further up her breathing became more labored. He smiled, pleased with her reaction, and moved from her thighs to her stomach. His fingers hooked into the sides of her lacy, black panties and gently started to pull them down.

He got them off and turned to her. He placed his body in between hers, kissing his way back up. Raven gasped as she grabbed his face to bring him up to her. He smiled and moved up from her stomach to her lips. He kissed her passionately, positioning himself at her opening.

Bracing himself, he thrusted in as hard as he could, causing her to let out a painful screen. Logan realizing that she _was_ a virgin, attached his lips to hers, trying to muffle her screams of pain. He, then, continued to slowly thrust into her.

Raven let go of his lips and bit his shoulder, trying to ease the pain. Her nails dug into his back, leaving a red tint to his skin. The pain was almost unbearable; to the point where she was wondering why people liked it so much. But as time passed, her hisses of pain became moans of pleasure. Her grip relaxed as well as her teeth retracted away from his skin.

Logan smiled in relief as he moved, increasing his pace a little by little. Each thrust harder than the last. Beads of sweat coated their skin as they sank deeper into their pleasure. Logan groaned as he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

She was just…_so _tight; it drove him crazy. But he was one of those stereotypical guys; he refused to release first.

His pace increased considerably, causing her to moan louder. Her body clenched; her nails raking his skin once again, her legs wrapping around his waist to pull him into her. Her head was swimming and felt as if there was no way she could feel a pleasure better than this.

But then he hit it; her g-spot. Her eyes widened before they closed again as her moans became screams of complete and utter pleasure. He hit it over and over again as his hips met her bucking ones.

Logan gritted his teeth, letting out a groan and growl here and there. He lifted his head from her neck and looked at her.

She was so beautiful; angelic. Her hair was splayed across her pillow, creating a halo looking effect. The sweat on her pale white skin glistened in the moonlight. Her naked breast shimmered in the silver light as they moved up and down.

He kissed her strongly, while his hands moved from her back to her shaking hips. He released them and let his lips travelled down to her breast, sucking on them once again. Raven shook violently with each thrust. Her screaming had turned into cries. Her walls clenched and contracted around him as she got closer and closer to her climax.

He rammed into her, desperately seeking release from the both of them. One hand slipped down from her hip to her butt, gripping it. He buried his face back into the crook of her neck again, kissing it here and there thrusting and ramming himself in and out of her.

With a scream she finally came, sending him over the edge as well. She arched her back as her juices wrapped around his member. Logan let out a struggled groan as he filled her, still thrusting into her.

Their movements slowed and stopped as they basked in the sexual high they were in. Logan came up from her neck and kissed her, softly and sweetly. He, slowly and shakingly, came down and rested on her bosom, listening to her labored breath.

Raven panted, bringing her arms up to hold the back of his head as he felt her hands scratch and massaged his head. His hands raised up and wrapped around her, holding her close to him.

They laid like that for a few moments before Logan finally found the strength to move from off of her. He slid himself out of her and laid on his back. Raven turned with him and moves so that her head was resting on his arm. Her arm stretched across his stomach, her fingertips touching the hairs of his happy trial.

Struggling, he reached down and got the blankets at the foot of the bed. He pulled it over their naked forms before resting his other arm over her stomach. She smiled before she closed her eyes and went into a peaceful slumber.

She was so far gone that she didn't hear him whisper, "I love you."


	13. Guilt

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 13:**

**Guilt**

Later on that night, Logan stirred awake. He sighed as he felt the silk sheets on the soft plush bed underneath him and the naked form of a woman in his arms. He wasn't in his bed, meaning that he had slept with someone. The person next to him shifted slightly and sighed. He sighed again and opened his eyes to find out who it was. He was shocked to see who it was.

"Raven?" he whispered. Suddenly, all the memories from earlier came flooding back to him.

His heart strained in guilt, instantly saddening him. He hugged her closer to him, needing some sort of comfort. He looked at her sleeping face and saw the calm, peaceful smile that laid there. He raised his fingers to her lips and gently caressed them.

That's going to go away when she wakes up, he thought.

His heart tugged at him again as he remembered that she was a virgin. Tears welled underneath his eyes as he thought about it all.

She was probably saving it for someone special and I took, it away from her, he sadly thought. He hugged her tighter as tears fell down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm so sorry."

She moved in his arms, turning so that her back was facing him. He moved over to her and softly kissed her shoulder. She shifted towards the action but did not wake. Logan sighed sadly before he, slowly and carefully, moved out of the bed and went to get his clothes. He put on his boxers and his pants and picked up his other bits of clothing. All the while he cursed himself.

How could he lose control like that? He was _sober_ and he jumped on her like a starving man would on a steak. How could he?!

He was a sex-addict and needed help. He just had sex with the one he loved the most and took her virginity while she was drunk.

He walked to her door and looked at her one last time before he walked out the room with a sad sigh.

The morning soon came and Raven did too. Of course, she woke up with a headache due to the hangover but she also noticed a pain in her nether regions. She sat for a moment and wondered what happened.

The memories form the night before did not come to her. All she remembered was that she caught Christian with another woman; she got drunk, and there was something about Logan that stuck out in her head.

She shrugged, not really wanting to concentrate on it, and got up. She took notice to the fact that she was naked but didn't question it; that's what usually happens when she's drunk. She went over to her linen closet and grabbed a towel for the long shower she was going to take.

***

Logan picked at his cereal, aimlessly. His ears drooped as he slouched further into his seat.

A dark cloud hovered over the changeling, sucking the life out of him. The guilt of last night's events quickly got to him and it was only a matter of time he told her. His foul mood did not go unnoticed by the other residents.

"B, you okay?" Cyborg asked.

"Not even close, dude," he sighed silently.

"Friend why are you so "down in the dumps?"" Starfire asked.

Logan shook his head as he kept his eyes on his soggy cereal. The others looked at each other, confused and about their friend.

Night Wing opened his mouth to say something when the doors to the common room flew open.

Logan looked up from his cereal and felt his heart wretch. There was Raven, walking with a bit of a limp, seemingly in pain. She winced with each step, no matter how slow or gentle she went.

Logan closed his eyes and looked back down at his bowl, ashamed. He stood up and walked to the sink to wash out his bowl.

"You okay, Raven? You're limping," Night Wing said, concerned. He didn't like that two of his teammates were in some sort of pain with him in the dark about it.

She nodded, quickly holding her head due to her throbbing headache.

"I'm just sore. I don't know why though," she said.

Logan turned off the water and quickly ran out of there, leaving everyone confused.

"Were you here early last night?" Night Wing asked.

"Yes."

"Didn't Logan come in early last night?" he inquired.

Raven thought about it, shifting through fuzzy memories. She remembered something about Logan; something small. She saw Logan standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face and then, him asking for the bottle.

She bit her lip, "I'm not sure. I think he did."

"Do you remember if he was upset or anything?" he pushed.

"No, not really," she shook her head, gently, careful of her headache.

Raven gnawed at her lips as she continued trying to remember of the night before. She wanted to know what was wrong with Logan that caused him to fell those emotions.

***

Logan sprinted to his room as he got into the hallway. Once there, he shut and locked his door, and then leaned up against it; the skin of his back chilled by the steel door.

He breathed for a moment before he did something he hasn't done in years; he cried. His shoulders shook as short, quick, and harsh sobs came from his throat. His hand found his face and covered his eyes, to catch the salty tears. His hand moved from his toe to his hair as he slid down the door.

To say he felt guilty would be an understatement; he absolutely loathed himself for what he did. And to see her like that this morning was heart breaking. He did worse than what that Christian guy did to her, much worse.

A round of knocks came from behind him, disrupting his low moment of self-pity. He moved his hand to wipe his eyes.

"Yeah?" he called trying to sound normal; failing horribly.

"Logan?" the ever too familiar voice said, "Are you okay?"

Logan's heart sped and his breath hitched (partially thanks to the lung spasms) as he heard the voice. He quickly stood up and tried to compose himself.

"Yeah," he said again.

There was a pause, "I don't believe you. Your emotions tell me differently."

He snorted, sadly, "Then, why'd you ask?"

She opened her mouth to respond but decided against it. She sighed and said, "Can you please open the door so that I can talk to you?"

He was hoping she wouldn't say that. He knew that the truth would come if he saw her. either that or the pain of the guilt would grow and eat him alive. But he couldn't say no either. He sighed and opened the door, his heart aching as his eyes laid upon the fallen angel.

"That's better," she muttered, "Logan…"

She paused for a moment, trying to gather her words. Her fingers found each other and began to fiddle and twist in nervousness. She put her head down to avoid his gaze.

"Thank you for whatever you did last night," She sighed, "I'm not completely sure but I think you helped me last night..."

Her words drowned into the background, bouncing off from his ears, she was saying, thank you?! After all of the things he did to her, she was saying, thank you?!!

He knew very well she had no memory- not a shred of an idea of what happened between them. He felt his eyes well with hot tears and quickly closed his eyes. He sucked back a sob as he placed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose.

Raven had stopped talking as the emotions from him grew stronger. They were all negative, taking him down further in his sorrow.

"Look Logan, whatever's wrong you can tell me," Raven said as she looked up at him.

"That's just it," he sighed, "I _can_ tell you. I should tell you. I need to tell you. But I don't want to."

Raven's eyebrows furrowed, "I don't understand."

He sighed again and lifted his head up. He opened his eyes and revealed the red pools surrounding the emerald green pupils.

Raven gasped; she had never seen Logan's eyes like this in all of her years of knowing him. Even when Terra…had betrayed them all, his eyes never turned red. At least, for all she knew, he did sulk for a week.

"Raven," he exhaled, heavily, "Last night…"

He paused, "…please hear me out on this. I swear on my parents' graves I didn't plan, intend, or even want this."

"Logan, what's all of this about? What happened last night?" she asked, trying to keep her self calm.

He sighed again, "Promise me, you'll listen."

Raven bit her lip, "I promise that I will try."

He nodded as his fang protruded from his lower lip and rested on his upper lip. Something she hasn't seen in a long time.

He sucked in a sharp intake of breath, "Last night…I came here and found you drunk. I tried to take the bottle away from you but in the end I let you have it because of…"

"I remember a bit of that," she said, quickly. She didn't want to think about…_him._

"Yeah well… so I stayed with you. To make sure you didn't do anything stupid or hurt yourself. And we were okay for awhile, having some innocent fun. And then…" he trailed.

His eyebrows furrowed, making a deep V crease into his forehead.

"Then, things started to…_change,"_ he said, thinking his words through, "You started to get a little too friendly."

"What do you mean, "a little too friendly"?" she inquired, nervously curious.

He looked down, "You said, I was hot and then you climbed on my lap."

Raven jerked back a bit in shock, rattling her brain for this information.

"I told you no and that you needed to go to bed. So I got up and tried to help you there and well…"

He paused again, annoying Raven. She wanted to know what happened that night.

"You started to…t-to kiss me," he said before pausing for about 10 seconds.

"And at first, I resisted. I resisted a lot. _Very painfully_, I resisted. But then, when we got to the hallway and…well, you tempted me all too well. And one thing quickly lead to another and…"

He paused again, trying to hold back the burning tears, "Let's just say, I'm the reason why your sore."

Racking her brain faster to remember it all, her eyes widened in shock. She remembered pushing him up against the wall, tasting his skin and lips. She remembered lying on the bed, eager to get his shirt off. She remembered how she climbed on top of him and moved with him. She remembered how eager she was to get his pants off; how eager she was to _have _him.

She stood there, stunned. She stood there just remembering a great deal of last night's events. Logan shook with fear and anticipation, unsure of…just about everything.

"Raven, I swear I didn't mean to lose control," he said, taking a step towards her.

She flinched away from him, turning her back to him.

Wait a minute, she thought as another memory hit her. "You were sober," she said lowly.

He put his head down in shame, "Yes."

The essence of shock quickly evaporated while her blood began to boil beneath her skin. Yes, the shock was gone but her anger replaced the emotion.

"You were sober and you slept with me when I wasn't," she said through gritted teeth.

"I know what I did was wrong. But I swear I tried to keep control. I didn't want you like that, I swear," he sincerely said.

"I can't believe you," she yelled, turning to face him, "I'm drunk and upset and you fucking make a move on me!"

Logan's eyes widened, "What? No! I didn't want you like that!"

"Then, why did you?!"

"Because…I have a problem; a serious problem. I swear on my parent's graves, I didn't want you."

"It doesn't make it right, Logan. You were sober and you used me! You had sex with me! You should've known better! How- how could you?" she asked angrily.

Logan saw the tears in Raven's eyes and felt his voice betray him. He choked out her name and moved closer to her.

"Go to Hell," she spat, "I hate you. You've done worse than Malchoir or…Christian ever did to me. you used me when you've could've stopped. Used me like one of your…your whores!"

Logan stepped back as her words and her eyes stung him like knives. They bit him like snakes all around his body. He felt as if he was slowly, painfully, and tortuously dying a long and never ending death.

"I _hate _you, Garfield Mark Logan," she stressed, "I never want to speak to you, I never want you to speak to me, touch me, look at me, or so even think of me ever again."

She pivoted and stormed off to her room to fume some more. Logan leaned against his door frame and watched her disappear into the dark black hallway. He exhaled heavily as he slid back down to the ground, curling up into a ball.

The one thing, the one person that he loved more than anything and anyone, hated him. He knew it was going to happen but to hear the words leave her throat; to see the burn of hatred in her eyes, piercing and twisting his heart, mercilessly…it was too hard to bear.

The dark cloud grew bigger over his head as he sank deeper into his deep blue guilt and sorrow. Turning it into the ugly color of his pitch black depression.


	14. Depression

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 14:**

**Depression**

For two weeks the other residents, who still did not a single clue about what happened between their two friends, did not see Raven or Logan outside of battle.

One day, Raven finally came out and was automatically questioned about her disappearance. She came up with an excuse; Christian. It wasn't exactly a lie; it just wasn't the full truth.

Starfire yelled about how much of a chlorbag he was and forced Raven into girl talk. Cyborg wanted to rip him a new one for his "little sister" but she insisted for him not too. Night Wing was the only one that was reasonable. He just respected her even though his body screamed to find this guy and break him like a toothpick. No one messes with his team- his family.

Logan, on the other hand, stayed in his room. He stared at the wall or the ceiling or anywhere in his room, wallowing in self-pity, loathing, and basking in his guilt. Everyone, but Raven, knocked on his door, hoping he would open it but no avail. It was always:

"I'm alive. Now go away."

"I don't want anything. That includes talking."

"Leave me alone."

"Go away."

"Not now."

"…"

They tried to open the door but it was locked. Once Starfire got so emotional, she broke down the door. Even then, they didn't see him, for he had shifted into a bed bug and waited for them to leave. The next day they came back and the door was back to normal.

During battles they would see small glimmers, a glimpse, maybe, of him in human form. His hair was disheveled and long. He had facial hair and his muscle mass went down a tad. He looked thinner too. But the one thing that disturbed them the most was his eyes.

Deep dark circles surrounded them, which didn't help hide the bright redness of his eyes. Villains not only pitied him but feared him. Each and every one of them had the unfortunate privilege of looking into his eyes and seeing nothing there. For a man with nothingness in his eyes is a man one should fear.

It's been six weeks and Logan was still in his room. He even refused to go to the rehabilitation center for his sessions.

"Oh, I worry for friend Beastboy," Starfire said as she watch Cyborg and Night Wing play video games, "Whatever made him so upset to lock himself away like this?"

"We all wonder that, Star," her boyfriend said, "But we have nothing to help us figure it out."

"Yeah, B won't talk. The last time we truly saw him was six weeks ago and he only looked deflated. And we don't have any idea of what made him feel like _that_," Cyborg said, frustratingly.

He hated that his best friend was hurting about something and he didn't what it was.

Raven stayed quiet as her friends spoke about Logan.

She was still pretty cross with him but she would be lying if she said she wasn't worried. She found herself walking up to his door and standing there, debating on whether she should try to talk to him. But she didn't so she would stare at the door, just like he would always do to her when she was upset. She saw him through the door.

The lights turned off and the blinds down, creating an artificial night. He lying on his bed staring at everything and nothing; unresponsive and eerie wrapped in his own little world.

She shuddered at the image, not wanting to see Logan like that. She sighed and decided to leave the room.

***

Logan blinked as he stared at the small hole in the wall.

How long had he been there? He didn't know; time had escaped. He didn't know the date, the time, the month- nothing. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing really did.

He had committed one of the ultimate crimes against his only love and himself. Now he was paying the ultimate price.

She hated him and wanting nothing to do with him; her punishment for him. He hated himself and exiled himself from the world; his own punishment for _himself._

He sighed as he moved to look at his ceiling, not even remotely interested. He didn't know why he even kept himself alive.

Because then it is relief from all of this, he thought.

As he finished the thought another hit him; the last thing that Raven said to him:

"_I __hate__ you, Garfield Mark Logan."_

The scene played over and over in his head. He let out a shaky breath as a tear fell from his eyes. He didn't bother wiping it, there'd just be more to follow.

He sniffled, smelling the salt from his tears and scent of honey, lavender, and lilac.

Logan's eyes widened a bit and jerked his head towards the door. It was Raven again. Every now and then he would catch her scent right outside his door. He would be extremely tempted to jump out of his bed and throw his door open just to see her- hell, he's tempted now- but he would quickly drawback, remembering his punishment.

He heard her breathe a tad bit erratically, causing him to worry. He lifted himself up from the bed, using his elbows to prop himself up. He heard her suck in a breath.

"Logan?" she said, shakingly, through the door.

He flinched, his body wanting to jump to the door but held himself back again.

Control, he though.

"Logan, I know you're in there," her voice sounded like heaven.

He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came.

"Logan, it's Raven. Please, open up or at least answer me," she sounded frustrated.

Logan bit back. He couldn't say anything. He just kept on remembering his punishments and kept quiet.

"Fine," she said, sternly, "You don't want to talk, that's fine. You can rot in there for all I care."

He heard her huff and storm away from his door. He lied back down on the bed and sighed.

"At least, she said something," he said, his voice, hoarse.

***

Raven slammed her door (or at least slid it faster than normal) in an angry fit. She mumbled angry and vulgar words under her breath as she paced in her room. She had no idea why she was so angry with him. She knew she probably wasn't going to get a reaction from him. After everything that happened, she wouldn't answer either. So why was she so angry?

Because I was hoping he would, she mentally sighed.

Just as quickly as she filled up with hot air, she deflated.

With a sigh she collapsed on her bed, her back hitting the plush of her bed. For a long while, she lied there starving at her ceiling, thinking about Logan.

Even though she was calm, her blood still boiled about the situation. She felt as if it was his fault but at the same time it wasn't. Her mind was conflicted with war as she tried to make sense of her feelings.

She would meditate but that would make her go deeper into mind and pick out tons of miniature thoughts. That would do nothing but make her dig deeper for answers.

She sighed loudly before she figured there was no point in trying to figure it all out. She sat up and stood, handing for the door. She grabbed her book as walked out, shutting the door behind her.


	15. Destruction

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 15:**

**Destruction**

Two more weeks past and still she had no idea about her feelings, so that made her a little more irritable. As for the others, they were still in the dark of it all…_deep_ in the dark.

Raven visited him about four times in the weeks, trying to get him to respond. Each time she ended up angry, saying something in a furious tone, and storming off…without so much of a single peep from him.

Now everyone but Logan was in the common room watching TV. Cyborg was idly changing the channel while Night Wing and Starfire cuddled a tad on the couch. Raven off on the other side, flipping through her book. It was relatively quiet in tower like they always wished. Now, they wished they could take it all back.

Suddenly, the common doors opened. Everyone turned their heads to see Logan grabbing some keys from the rack.

"Beastboy?" Cyborg said, not believing his eyes.

Logan ignored him and fixed the collar of his shirt. He turned without looking at any one of them and said that he would be back. He strode his way past them all and disappeared into the dark hallway.

The others sat there, for a moment, trying to process what they just saw.

"Beastboy, left his room," Starfire said, thoughtfully, "Does that mean he is no longer upset?"

"I'm not sure," said Night Wing.

"Where is he going, is what I wanna know," Cyborg stated.

Snapping out of her daze, Raven said, "To see some whore somewhere probably. He must've had that _craving_ again."

She felt a surge of anger and possibly, jealousy, go through her system.

Wouldn't come out of his room for his friends but will rush to go out to see some idiot slut, she fumed.

She gritted her teeth as she turned the page in her book.

***

Logan sighed as he hit the highway.

He couldn't stand being in the tower any longer and so, he left. He didn't look at them as he left because his eyes would've landed on the object of his affection; and he couldn't do that. He stared at the open road before him, driving aimlessly around the city. He sat in silence just thinking and staring.

"_Keep shutting yourself away, hypocrite."_

"_I wish I never met you."_

"_You can rot in there for all I care."_

"_I __hate__ you, Garfield Mark Logan."_

He sunk further into his self-pity as he heard there words again. They took over his mind, just like an infection- a disease. His body shook slightly as he drove. He sighed, dismissing the high and rising fever creeping its way up his body. He got off the highway at the next exit and stopped at the red light at the bottom of the hill.

He glanced at the clock on the dashboard; 11:22 PM. He left out at 9:50-ish; he had been driving for close to an hour and a half.

He breathed in deeply as he decided it was time to go home. The light turned green when he exhaled and off he went. He drove into the middle of the intersection when he saw bright lights coming car before everything went black.

***

It was 12:34 at night and Logan had not come back. This was a tad bit unusual for Logan because if he was with _somebody_, he would not stay the night. In his words he would do what he came there to do and leave. Meaning that he would have been home by now due to his early departure.

And this made the others worry.

"Where is he?" Night Wing asked as he paced a little.

"Does it look like any of us know?" Raven bit. She was extremely worried about him; probably more than everyone else, she just couldn't show it.

Checking his arm, Cyborg sighed frustratedly, "And his locator is still offline, that stupid little grass stain."

"Maybe we should look for him?" Starfire suggested.

Raven snorted, "And what? Find him in bed with one of his many "girlfriends"? I don't think so."

"How do you know whether or not he is with them?" Starfire shot back.

"And why do you always assume that he's always having sex with someone?" added Cyborg.

"Because it's always the case," Raven said shutting her book, "Ever since he came back from Japan he has been like that; sex over here, sex over there. And he moves to where he can get it. Hell, for all we know he could be seeing more than one girl."

"No, B isn't like that," Cyborg defended, "Sex for him is just for release and maybe a little fun. And he wouldn't do two girls in one night."

"Well, Logan isn't one for locking himself in his room for two months and not responding to any of his friends. But look at what happened," she explained.

"Look, he wouldn't do something like that. I know my boy," Cyborg said.

"Not well enough, apparently," she muttered.

"What did you just say?" Cyborg angrily said.

"Stop it! The both of you," Starfire yelled over the both of them.

"Starfire's right. Yelling and arguing won't get us anywhere," Night Wing said in a leader like tone.

Raven and Cyborg glared at each other as they both cased back into their sits. Apparently, they both moved closer to the edge of the seats as they fought.

Suddenly, the phone rang, breaking the silence. Night Wing quickly picked it up, not even bothering with the caller ID. The others watched him from where they were.

"Hello?" he said, into the phone.

"Yes, this is he."

They sighed; it wasn't Logan.

"What?"

This caught their attention again.

"Wait, what?" Night Wing said, shock coming onto his face.

"No, what happened? How is-? What? Okay. Okay. We'll be on our way. Thank you," he hung up.

He slowly put the phone on the receiver and breathed. He stopped as he processed everything he was told.

"Who was that, Robin?" Starfire asked, worriedly. She didn't like the way her boyfriend was responding to that call.

"That was the hospital," he said.

Everyone gasped.

He looked up at them, "Beastboy's been in an accident."

Starfire's tears started to pour from her eyes. Cyborg did close to the same thing that Night Wing did.

As for Raven, her eyes widened and her breath had escaped her.

"Some idiot teenager was texting at the wheel and hit him on the driver's side. He's in severe condition; a coma," Night Wing finished.

For a brief moment, they stopped. Suddenly, they all lapped up and sprung into action. They all rushed into the car. In moments they were there. Raven ran out the car and into the hospital before anyone could unbuckle their seatbelts. She ran into the emergency floor and asked for Logan.

"He's in surgery right now," the nurse said.

"Where is he? What room?" Raven asked, her voice filled with panic.

"I just told you, ma'am. And you can't go into that room anyway," the nurse said to her.

Raven growled, "Like Hell I can't."

Raven ran from the desk, the nurse calling after her, to the back room. She ran in, looking around for him. She listened for his name as she ran the hall. Suddenly, she felt his signature aura, though it was faded; very faded. She ran toward it, her heart pounding in fear and worry. She pushed through the doors and gasped at what she saw.

Logan was lying on the medical table, blood all over his body. Doctors surrounded him, poking and prying him with various tools. His heart monitor, beeping out of control.

It was like a movie; everything just slowed. All sound faded away but the sound of her breathing and his monitor. Her eyes widened and her breathing became shallow as the world spun around her.

Night Wing, who had ran after her, came in and grabbed her from behind. For a moment, she fought before he lifted her up and got her out of there. With tears streaming down her face, she yelled out his name, desperate for him to wake up.

***

They waited, silently, in the waiting room.

Starfire was strewn across Night Wing's lap, passed out from all of her crying. Night Wing stroked her hair, gently, a worried look engraved on his face. Cyborg sat in a corner staring at nothing, his forehead creased into a V.

Raven, on the other hand, was sitting on the ground trying to control her emotions, even though they were screaming to be released. She rocked a little, trying to soothe herself, internal pain written all over her face.

The air was tense with worry, fear, pain, and stress. It closed around them, suffocating them- killing them. With every second they were in the dark about his condition, more air was taken away from them. Just when they were on the edge of their sanity, the doctor came through the doors.

"Uh…Garfield Logan?" he called.

All of them stood up (Starfire woke up) and walked over to the doctor.

"I have good news and bad news," he sighed, "the good news is that he's alive and stable for now. The bad news is that he's still in a coma."

A wave of sadness hit them but not as hard as it hit Raven. She used every fiber of her being to keep herself under control.

"Can we see him?" she said, carefully.

The doctor nodded, "Yes, if you would follow me."

He took them up to where Logan was staying and left them be. They all trickled into the room, very worried for their bed ridden friend. Cyborg walked to the foot of his bed, picking up the clipboard and scanning it while Night Wing and Starfire walked to the other side of the bed. Raven was the last to enter the room. She sat in one of the chairs by the wall, her eyes never leaving his form.

"He's got a broken arm and wrist. His left leg is broken in two places while the other is fractured. Three ribs are broken and one is fractured. He has a head injury and several different stitches, bruises, cuts, and scrapes. He's lost a lot of blood and…well, let's just say it's a miracle he's alive," Cyborg said lowly.

"I should've known better than to just let him drive off," Night Wing spoke.

"No one could've predicted that this would happen. It's not your fault," Cyborg responded.

"You're right," said Raven.

They turned their heads to look at her. Her hands were clutching her jacket, tightly. Her eyes were lifeless and dull. She looked like she was…breaking. Maybe even…broken.

"It's mine," she whispered, tears lining her eyes once again.

"Oh, it is nobody's fault," Starfire said, tearfully, "No one is responsible for this misfortune."

"You're wrong about that," Raven whispered to herself.

They sat there for a little while longer, just watching over him, hoping for something to happen.

Nightwing sighed, "Okay, let's go. We'll come back in the morning."

"Yeah," Cyborg said, reluctantly.

They started to head out until they noticed that Raven wasn't moving.

"Raven?" Night Wing called.

"I'm staying here," she said, "and I'm _going_ to stay here."

"But Raven-," he started.

"Don't fight me, Night Wing," Raven warned, "I'm not in the best of moods and I'm having a _really _hard time controlling myself. I'm off duty as of right now and I _will_ be off duty until he is well again."

Night Wing closed his mouth and nodded, in fear of facing the wrath of Raven. They all turned to the door and walked, leaving Raven and Logan alone.

Everything was crumbling around her, underneath her, and above her. Christian cheated on her and friendship with Logan had deteriorated all in one week. And now, Logan was in a coma, her emotions are on the borderline edge of control and total chaos, and her guilt was eating away at her.

She let out a shaky breath before she moved over to him. As she moved closer she saw now badly hurt he was.

His left leg was in a cast, elevated up in the air. His chest was wrapped up, blood stains made their appearance through it. His left arm and right wrist were in casts. His head was wrapped and his face was bruised. If it wasn't for his green skin and hair, Raven wouldn't have believed it was him. She felt another wave of emotion hit her and this time she did not suppress it.

Hot tears poured from her eyes, her body shaking. She leaned against his bed as her legs gave out from underneath her.

She opened her eyes and saw Logan's casted hand. She reached for it and wrapped her small, petite fingers around his big, rough, bruised hand. She stared at their joined hands, hoping praying that he would just squeeze her hand. To let her know that everything was fine and that it was okay; that he was going to make it.

But no squeeze came. She looked back at his face and swallowed the lump that was in her throat. She raised her other free hand to his forehead. She rubbed her thumb against his forehead as all of the horrible words she said to him flood into her head.

"_I __hate__ you, Garfield Mark Logan ."_

She shuddered at the memory. She did not mean that; she didn't hate him. He was her best friend even though he was the biggest pain in the butt. He helped her when she needed it.

That was it.

He never thought about her wants; only her needs. Sure, he cared about what she wanted but it wasn't always what she needed. When he would stand outside her door for hours on in, trying to get her to talk. Forcing her to go out with people and have a bit of fun. And more recently, he would try to help her alcohol abuse. The entire "Christian incident" and the Malchoir one too, he had helped her.

He would always, _always _try to help her. He changed his jokester ways to be someone more mature; someone she would allow to help her. Just about everything he did, it was for her. Because not only did she might want it but she needed it.

And she'd always put him down. Destroy him with her mean, bitter cold words.

She shook at the realization, accepting it for the first time. He's told her this before, but she refused it. Not believing it was easier than to do so.

She exhaled as more tears fell from her eyes. She moved her hand from his and placed it lightly on his stomach. She closed her eyes and pushed, a blue aura forming around her hands. She pushed again, enveloping him in the glowing light. She was finally giving him what he needed; recovery. She pushed and pushed with all of her strength. She felt her energy slip away from her as she healed him.

Stay awake, stay awake, Raven repeated in her head.

She felt her knees give out again and her mind went blank. She held on for a few more seconds before she collapsed on the floor, unconscious.


	16. Recovery

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 16:**

**Recovery**

It was dark; it was nothing but dark. Beeping filled his ears as Logan lied in the darkness. He couldn't move; he couldn't open his eyes. He couldn't do anything but lie in the darkness and listened to the beeping.

He sang a song in his head, trying to make whatever form of time pass faster. How knows if this time may last forever? He did not know if it was day or night. Ten minutes versus three years; nothing. He just knew that he was still alive; floating somewhere in between the earth and the heavens.

He sighed, thinking that he would never leave this prison of darkness. That he would never see Raven's gorgeous face again. He would've cried if he could produce tears. Though it would help him, greatly with his punishment.

He felt something trickle down what would be his cheek. He gasped in his mind at the feeling that he had missed for however long he had been in this eternity of black.

"Oh Logan," he heard someone say. He felt someone's finger touch his cheek and wipe the trickling thing away.

"Why won't you wake up?" he heard the voice whisper.

The voice was hoarse and raw, hard for him to recognize. He pushed through the darkness, trying to open his eyes.

Speak, please, speak again, he demanded.

He heard a sigh, "I'm…I'm sorry, Logan. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said," the voice muttered.

He felt a hand on his forehead and another slip into his hands.

Wait…he could feel his hands!

Just as he was about to try move his hand, the voice spoke again.

"I really didn't. I care about you a lot, Logan. Much more than I put on," the angelic voice said.

Raven, he whispered his head.

He felt her breath touch his skin, "…I don't hate you. I never did."

***

Raven rested her head on his stomach as she felt tears sting her eyes. It's been almost six weeks since she tried to heal him and he was still asleep. All that she fixed were his broken bones, bruised, and scrapes. His mind however, was still disconnected.

She rarely left his side, leaving only for bathroom and shower breaks. She barely ate, only eating when she had too. She was afraid of any type of distraction. Eating was a distraction.

She looked over him once more before she buried her face in his stomach.

"Please wake up," she whispered again, "I don't know what I'll do without you."

Light finally met Logan's eyes, burning them back into the darkness. He tried again, slowly opening them. They stung a bit but he worked past it, fluttering his eyelids to make the adjustments.

For a moment everything was blurry. He could see color but no forms, just blobs. He blinked rapidly, trying to focus them. They did finally as his eyes fell upon to various different flowers; sunflowers, orchids, lilies, and such. He ignored the flowers and the various teddy bears for the time being and focused his eyes on the form lying on his stomach he smiled as he slowly raised his hand.

He winced due to the stiffness of his arm but continued to reach for her. He gently placed his hand on the back of her head, startling her. She jerked up with a gasp, looking around, for a moment. She laid her eyes on Logan and almost did a double take.

His eyes were open. His emerald green eyes were open and gazing at her!

Her eyes widen before she wrapped her arms around him. He flinched in slight pain; he was still sore from his injuries.

She pulled back saying "sorry" repeatedly, airing him a once over.

He chuckled, "So…I'm guessing you're not furious at me anymore."

She sighed with a relieved smile. She prayed to hear him laugh again.

"Like I'm going to be mad at a guy laid up in a hospital," She responded with a smile.

He just smiled at her. He was so happy he could see her face again. It glowed with an unexplainable aura. Though her hair was knotted and askew and dark circles surrounded her eyes, she was still radiate. Suddenly, a thought came to his mind.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

She sighed, "A little over a month."

He blinked for a moment before he nodded. He looked down at the material of his blanket.

"So how long have you gone without sleep?" he asked.

Raven's eyes widened as Logan looked back up. His eyes scanned the rest of her profile.

Her eyes and her nose were red while her cheeks and her lips were swollen. It was obvious she had spent many days crying. She looked thinner but not that much.

So she's seen eating less, he concluded as he finished his scan.

"You haven't answered me," he said.

She exhaled a shaky breath, "Not much, to be honest. I was worried about you."

"Worried enough to starve yourself or eat less than usual?" said Logan, locking eyes with her.

Raven tried to speak but no words came to mind. She eventually sighed and looked down, ashamed of herself.

Logan tilted his head to look at her, slowly raising his hand to her chin. Gently, he tilted her head up to look at him and smiled.

"I've told you, I can heal myself faster than any normal human. You shouldn't have worried about me," he said.

"You didn't see yourself," she answered, "I even tried to heal you and you were still out."

"But at least, I healed," he said, smiling.

She looked away from him. His eyes seemed to see straight into her soul. She couldn't help but feel…insignificant.

"Raven, look at me, please," he whispered.

Hesitantly, she looked to him, his still apparent on his face.

"Don't do that again. I don't care how banged up I am, I want you to sleep and need you to eat. Do you understand me?" he said, gently but sternly.

She nodded her head, slowly, "I promise that I won't do that again as long as you promise not to lock yourself in your room for weeks on in."

"I promise."

"What were you thinking when you did that?"

"I was punishing myself. Only doing what you asked."

"When did I ask you to lock yourself in your room and not answer anyone?"

"When you told me that you never wanted me to see you or talk to you again," he said sheepishly, "I did do something horrible to you. It was only fair."

She shook her head, "No, it wasn't. And since when do you listen to what I tell you?"

He laughed, "Since I fell in love with you."

Her eyes stared into his and saw the pure honesty in his words. She smiled until another thought came to her mind.

"What about when you left for Japan?" she inquired, "I never got a clear answer for that. Not from you or Night Wing, the only two who knew what was really going on with you."

He sighed, "Remember my "transformation"?"

She nodded.

"Yeah well, I was going through more of a "transformation" than most guys. Because my human self was maturing, so was my animal self. And it was more over edgy and powerful, then.

"I became…very defensive and angered easily. I was extremely protective of you. I'm not sure you remember it. I tried to hide it from you."

Raven thought back to that time, searching through her memories.

"Yes remember you were always around me. Especially, when Night Wing was near."

He nodded, "Yeah and that brings me to this: I was jealous of Night."

Raven's eyes widened, "You were jealous?"

"He was too close to you and I felt sexually threatened by him," he said.

Raven let out a chuckle. Logan was sexually threatened by Night Wing? That was a laugh!

Resisting the urge to laugh himself, he said, "Don't laugh, because I attacked him a few times."

Raven's laughter slowed, "You…attacked him?"

"Yeah, I did," he nodded, "Again, he was too close to you."

There was a pause between the two. Raven watched him as he grimaced at the memories.

"I told him what was going on with me and I asked him not to tell anyone about it. Surprisingly, he was much more reasonable than I thought he would be. I asked him if I could go somewhere away from all of you guys."

"Japan."

"And that's why I left," he said, looking away from her, causing her to question. The way he finished the sentence…it sounded like there was more.

Raven narrowed her eyes, "You're not telling me something."

His snapped to hers, "What?"

"There's something missing," she accused, "tell me what it is."

He chuckled, "Why can't you take things for what they are?"

She stayed silent to emphasize her statement. He sighed as he looked down at her hand. He reached for her hand, gently placing it over hers. He rubbed the back of her hand causing the tiny hairs on her arms to rise.

"I…" he started, "I…had a hard time of…controlling myself…around you."

The lines on her forehead creased.

"Explain," she frowned.

He tilted his head a tad as he inhaled.

"You…smell so good to me, especially then. And with my hormones going hay wire it was…" he paused, "problematic and yes, I know I'm using a big word."

Raven snorted in response, amused by the fact that he knew her well.

"You wanted me?" she asked, in a barely questionable form.

He's eyebrows raised, "Excuse me? Why are you using pretense here? I happen to _still_ want you."

They chuckled a little before Logan looked back up at her with soft, gentle eyes. Her laughing slowed as her heart began to race.

He breathed, "You were in danger around me back then."

She shook her head," I would've been able to defend myself."

He chuckled darkly, "Not when you're asleep."

Her eyes narrowed confusedly at him.

"I would often sneak into your room and watch you sleep; hovering over you," he said, his lips turning into a frown, "Sometimes I would even…"

The nurse walked in with two vases of flowers and smiled, "Excuse me for interrupting."

She placed the two vases on the floor (since all the tables and chairs were taken) and walked over and checked out his status, writing things down on his clipboard. She smiled and said that she would bring his lunch out for him soon.

"What's with the flowers?" he asked.

Nonchalantly, Raven said, "They're from your fans and some of your…ex's, I suppose. You're getting off topic. You would even, what?"

Logan laughed, "So blunt."

"You're avoiding…"

"I'm getting there."

"Logan."

"Yes Miss Raven?"

"Finish explaining."

"Hold that thought."

He looked up and saw the nurse with a tray of food. She placed it on his miniature table and walked out after making sure he was situated. He pushed the tray over to Raven.

"Eat," he commanded.

"No Logan, you-," she started.

"I'm sure they've been feeding me through a tube and it's meat anyway, so I'm good. It's you I'm worried about. Eat or else I won't tell you the rest," he said sternly. No mate of his was going to starve under his watch.

She sighed and grabbed the fork and knife. She stabbed at the, what she supposed was chicken, with her fork before cutting it. He waited until she ate the first piece before he would continue.

"I would even…" he started again. He looked away, shaking his head at the thought, "Let's just say, I had a taste of your skin long before I left for Japan."

Raven's eyes widened in shock and she opened her mouth to speak but Logan saw her reaction and spoke first.

"Not like that! I would just…kiss you on your neck a few times. And…and…well, nibble at it here and there," he blushed. He was quite embarrassed by his younger days.

She blinked, "You…nibbled at my skin?"

"It was soft enough so that you didn't feel it; don't ask me how I did it," he mumbled, "It's not something I like to talk about, let alone _think _about."

Raven nodded, not really wanting to know how he did it. She took another bite of her food, realizing how hungry she really was. He smiled at her sudden appetite and began to caress the back of her hand when she was just about finished. She noticed the little display of affection and turned her hand over, weaving her fingers with his. She put her fork down and swallowed her food.

"I was so worried about you," she whispered, "You were…"

She didn't finish the sentence for the thought of him on that surgery table had entered her mind. A tear fell down from her eye, gently caressing her cheek.

Even though the lighting in the room was terrible and her head was bowed, hiding her face in her hair, he could still see the glimmering tear run down her cheek. He tilted his head before he raised his hand to underneath her chin. He lifted her head lightly, gentle eyes meeting her sad ones. He smiled softly at her as she wiped her tear away.

He chuckled slightly, "I heard what you said."

"What?" she questioned.

"When I was still unconscious; I heard you," he explained, "And…I don't know what I'll do without you either."

Raven smiled at him causing him to smile.

"There's my smile," he whispered, "I hate it when you're upset."

"I think everyone hates it when I'm upset," she chuckled.

He laughed at the joke for a moment before he calmed. He simply smiled at her and gently brushed her hair behind her ear. He pressed the up button of his bed. She laughed at the action, giving Logan goose bumps (something he hasn't felt in a long time), when he stopped. He moved a little towards her, wincing at the pain from his sore bones. She put a hand on his chest, noticing he was in pain.

"You shouldn't move if you're still in pain," she said getting up a little.

"I don't care if I have to go through the burning fires of Hell, I'm doing this," he said before he cupped her cheek and pulled her towards him.

He captured her lips in a passionate and needed kiss, giving them both the shivering fits. She kissed him back, needing them as much as he did.

His kisses were like her drug. No, it was like her alcohol; sweet, seductive, and satisfying. With every kiss, she floated further away from the real world. With every kiss two more always came and for those two, four more came and so on.

They smiled against each other's lips and sighed. For once in a long, long time they had peace.

"Isn't there a rule against getting it on in the hospital?" someone said behind them.

Raven tore her lips from his so fast, his lips would have detached from his face if they weren't attached. Logan could've laughed at Raven's face.

Actually, he did.

Raven grumbled under her breath as she blushed, bowing her head to hide her face.

"It's good to see you again, Beastboy," Night Wing said, humor riddled on his tone.

Still laughing, Logan said, "It's good to see you too, but you could've chosen a better time."

Night Wing chuckled, "Be happy it's me. Cyborg would've freaked out and Star would if hugged you to death."

"And yet you love the girl," Logan smirked.

"Just like you love the woman who slams you into walls," Night Wing retorted.

Raven's head bowed further, trying to hide away from the embarrassment. Logan continued to laugh. The other two soon came and greeted Logan, happy to see him awake. Raven just stayed to the side and watched. She spent every minute of every day with him for the past six weeks or so; her friends deserved to spend a few hours with him.

Eventually, the doctors took him away for some testing, Raven following behind. Logan being alone in a room full of doctors scared her because of the last time she saw that scene.

"Okay, Gar," the doctor said, "I want you to walk over to Raven, by yourself."

Raven watched him from ten feet away as he slowly stood up. He winced as his bones moved, gritting his teeth to muffle the sounds. He fisted his hands before he stepped towards her. He locked his jaw as he put pressure on his left leg. He locked eyes with his target and moved his right leg forward.

A sharp pain shot up his leg, causing him to yelp. He fell down to the ground but quickly caught himself. Raven and the doctor both moved over to him and helped him up. They sat him back down on the medical bed as Logan clutched his leg to ease the pain.

"It looks like the right leg has more healing to do," the doctor said. He put his hands over Logan's thigh and felt for any tenderness.

"Tell me if any of this hurts," he said. He moved his hands and gripped his leg have and there.

Another shock of pain hit him, making him grunt. The doctor stopped there and reached for his foot.

"I'm going to stretch out your leg. If you feel any pain, just say so," the doctor instructed. He pulled the leg out slowly, raising it slightly. Logan pursed his lips and waited for the pain. It hit and Logan grunted loudly again. The doctor put his hand back on Logan's thigh and felt it for a moment before putting it back down. He stood and picked up his clipboard, writing something on it.

"The muscles are tight around the bone so when you stretch it out or put pressure on it, it contracts and squeezes it. We'll have to do some surgery to fix that up and then, after that we'll need to do some physical therapy," he said, "You'll have to walk with a cane for a little while."

"So when will he be able to come home?" Raven asked.

The doctor looked over his clipboard and exhaled.

"After, I fill out some of his prescriptions and get his medicine so only about 20 to 30 minutes," he said, with a smile.

He walked out the room to fill out his paper work mumbling something about fastest coma case he ever did.

"So I'm recovered," Logan said through the silence.

"Not fully," Raven mumbled.

His lips turned into a smile, "I'm like House from that TV show but I'm recovered."

The corner of her lips twitched up before she focused on his leg again.

"Maybe I can try to heal it again," she muttered. She raised her hands to his leg and thought about healing him.

Logan instinctively knew what she was thinking and grabbed her hands. She looked up at him, confusedly, wondering why he had stopped her.

"I need to do this," he said, gently, "As punishment for what I did."

"Logan…" she started, "I forgave you for that."

"But I haven't forgiven myself. I need to recover from this on my own and get through the pain on my own," Logan said, weaving his fingers with hers.

Raven looked at him unsurely.

"I need to do this, Raven. I promise, after this, I won't finish myself anymore," he said sincerely.

Raven saw this and sighed.

"I don't like it but okay," she said.

He smiled and went to pack her on the lips. The kiss lingered for a few moments before he placed his lips on hers once again. She smiled against his lips and kissed him back. Logan let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her as her hands snaked around his neck.

They let out a sigh and kissed again, happy that they were finally together.


	17. Healed

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 17:**

**Recovered**

Weeks past and Logan was fully recovered. Three of the reasons being his ability to heal quickly, that he got to punch Christian in the face when he entered the physical therapy section of the rehab center (and got him fired too). And the last reason was in his arms.

Logan smiled softly at the sleeping beauty resting in his arms. He couldn't believe he finally had her. After years and years of struggling, he had her. Every day that he woke up next to her, he rejoiced and thanked God that she was there.

He pushed a strand of her hair, gently, behind her ear. He held the strand in his hand for a moment, pulling it up to his nose.

God, how he loved her hair; it just smelled so sweet.

He inhaled her scent for a moment, not ever getting enough. He sighed, a pleasurable sigh as his hand let go of her hair and moved to drape over her stomach. He pulled her closer to him, pressing his body against hers.

What could he say? He was hooked.

Raven's eyes fluttered open, revealing a smiling Logan to her vision.

She smiled back at him and exhaled, "Good morning."

"Yes, it certainly is," he said, dreamingly.

He leaned down and kissed her, softly. Raven kissed him back, inching closer to him. He smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around her before he rolled on top of her.

Breaking the kiss, Raven said, "Logan."

"Yes?' he responded as he kissed her neck feverishly.

"Now you know we don't do this in the morning," she said, refusing to give into his passionate kisses.

"Could we just once?" he asked, moving to her breast.

She grabbed his head and forced him to look at her.

"Your birthday, maybe," she said before pressing her lips against his.

He melted into it, letting whatever guard he had, down. He just couldn't refuse _his_ woman. She felt him turn into putty in her arms and smiled. She let go of his lips and pushed him off of her and onto his back. She quickly sat up, put on her robe, and got out of the bed. Logan groaned as he buried his face in his hands.

"Why do you do this to me?" he whined. His hands fell, "I want you."

Raven just laughed as she tightened the robe over her body. She shook her head and walked to her bathroom.

Logan sighed in defeat, before looking up at the ceiling. Putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes, he smiled.

Not too long ago, he had been going from woman to woman, not feeling a thing for them but lust. Not too long ago, she was with someone else. Not too long ago, he was the young, sexy completely available player. Now he was…well, still young and sexy but available and player he was not.

And he would never want to go back, not even if he was given the whole universe.

***

Logan woke up again and inhaled deeply. He smiled as a strong whiff of his mate hit him. He turned his head and saw her standing at her window in deep thought, gloving in the light.

She was still in her robe and by Logan's nose, she was still naked. He smiled as he got up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her form, instantly working on the tie of the robe.

Raven merely smiled and leaned into him. He got the knot free and started to peel it off of her body. The garment fell to the floor as Logan wrapped his arms around her again, rocking side to side with her.

They stood together just holding each other, basking in the morning glow. There was nothing sexual about it. They just wanted to cuddle for a moment. The feeling of skin against skin, knowing that the other was there and well, comforted them. They breathed deeply and exhaled together. Logan kissed her shoulder softly and sighed for the umpteenth time. The taste of her skin must've had cocaine on it or something because his lips were on it again.

So much for it not being sexual.

Raven's smile grew wider as her hand found the back of his head. Her fingers massaged his scalp causing him to purr a little. She laughed at the sound but continued her ministrations.

"Can we please?" he begged, "I want you _really_ bad."

"No, Logan," she said still smiling as he kissed her skin.

"You're getting aroused," he said teasingly, "you want this."

She rolled her eyes, "Are you becoming sex addicted again?"

His attack on her neck ceased as he slowly turned her to face him. He placed his hands gently on her waist.

"No, I'm not," he sighed, "I'm becoming addicted to you."

"You're becoming addicted to me?" she asked, burying her face in his chest, "You can't become addicted to me."

He laughed, "And why not?"

"Because there's no group therapy called Raven addicted anonymous group, "She said, smiling.

He laughed some more, "Well, I wouldn't go to that group, anyway. I love my addiction to you."

Kissing his chest, she said, "And I love being addicted to you."

She continued to kiss her way up his chest to his collarbone and his neck. He shivered under her touch as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"I need to take a shower, you know," she mumbled against his skin.

His eyes popped open, "Shower?"

She smiled, giving him another kiss, "Shower."

He suddenly lifted her up, holding her legs and turned towards the bathroom.

"Shower, shower, shower, shower!" he sang, excitedly. He ran to the bathroom with Raven shrieking something about towels.

***

Raven and Logan walked close to each other hand in hand into the common room.

"Good morning, love birds," Cyborg greeted.

Raven blushed as she let go of Logan's hand. She was still very embarrassed whenever the others would call them out on their relationship.

Logan chuckled, "Morning Cy."

He walked over to the kitchen and put Raven tea on. He whistled past Cy and went to get his tofu.

"Well, look who has an extra spring in his step," Cyborg commented.

"Yes," Starfire started, "What has got you so cheery this morning, friends?"

Logan smiled and looked at Raven. She looked back with warning eyes. He just shrugged and said, "Nothing, Star. We just had a _really_ good morning."

Starfire accepted it and looked to the TV.

"Aren't you supposed to be on the television this morning, friend Beastboy?" she asked.

"Oh right. It's channel five, right?" Cyborg said turning to the channel, "We can't miss what he has to say about ya'll's new relationship."

"Yes, you can," Raven said, even though, she was curious herself.

***

A blonde haired lady came on, looking in her mid 30's, smiling at the camera.

"A couple of days ago I had the opportunity to sit and chat with one of Jump City's most beloved superhero, Beastboy. And in the interview he answered the questions that we have been anticipating the answers for. Let's take a look."

The blonde reporter disappeared as the scene changed to more of a coffee talk one.

"Hey Beastboy, thanks for meeting with me today," she greeted.

"No problem," he muttered.

"Okay, so many interesting things happening with the Titans…" she started.

He nodded, "Yes."

"And I hear you have some answers for me," she said coyly.

"Yes I do," he slightly chuckled.

"So I'm just going to get this topic out of the way; there have been rumors about you and Raven dating. Is this true?"

Logan merely smiled and said, "I have the permission and the privilege to tell you, that the rumors are very much true."

The reporter's eyes gleamed, "Really? But she hated you, didn't she?"

He laughed, "I thought the same thing but she didn't hate me as much as we thought."

"I'll say," the reporter joked, "So how are you guys doing?"

"We're doing great. We couldn't be happier than we are right now."

"Okay then, so what attracted to you to her?"

He shrugged, "Everything. Her personality, her beauty from within, and out. Her voice, her smile, her eyes; everything. I could go for hours and hours about each thing that attracted me to her. But I won't because we don't have that type of time."

The reporter and Logan laughed for a moment before they continued.

"So does your sex-addiction cause any issues between you two?"

"No," he said, "She's helped me the most through my therapy."

"How so?"

"Well...this gonna answer another question. I'm sure…but uh…she was the reason why I did everything that I did. Going to Japan, becoming a sexy young bachelor, becoming a sexy young bachelor who's addicted to sex, checking into rehab; all of it."

"How was she the reason?"

"Because (she's gonna kill me for this) I was and still in love with her."

"But why Japan?"

"Because during my transformation from this scrawny young…thing to what I am now, I was a bit of a danger to two of the Titans; Raven and Night Wing. I won't go into details about it but uh…I asked Night if I could move to Japan and he said yes."

"And why did you becoming addicted to sex?"

"Because when I came back she disliked me even more. And I felt a void of some sort within me (if you want to say that) and I went out to satisfy it, which of course, I never found until recently. Now I only go to the center because she goes there for her alcohol addiction and because she tells me too," he slightly chuckled.

"Oh right! How is she doing with her alcohol addiction?"

"She's doing great. Um…she doesn't even touch the stuff anymore. So that's really good," he said, smiling.

"Well that's good for her. So earlier you said that because Raven disliked you, you became addicted. She was the reason for it all?"

"No, not all of it but I don't blame her for anything having to do with what I became. That was my fault that I allowed myself to sink that low," he said.

The reporter smiled and said, "You are really in love with her."

He nodded and laughed as the reporter cracked joke.

***

"Aaw! Ain't that cute!" Cyborg teased.

"You felt a void in your life…aaw," Night Wing said in a "baby talk" voice.

"Shut up," Logan groaned.

"It is most joyous that you have made your affection known, dear friends," Starfire clapped.

"I agree, Starfire," Raven said, "And it takes a lot of courage to do so. So if anyone who makes fun of him for it is going to deal with me."

Night Wing's and Cyborg's laughter died down quickly for they knew not to ignore Raven's threats.

"I forgot he has a body guard," Cyborg mumbled.

Logan smiled and wrapped his arm around Raven before he kissed her cheek.

"One of the many benefits of dating her," he said, making her blush once again. They all turned and looked at the screen.

"It's seems that Raven has done more good them we realized. Not only does she save the city _and_ the world, but she saved Beastboy and herself from their addictions. Congratulations on your recovery you two."


End file.
